Shades of Gray
by Blatherskite3
Summary: The tale of a Prime and his Lord High Protector. -Prime with G1/Armada/Animated- -Slash-
1. Prologue: Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers – or anything else (recognizable) mentioned in this fanfiction – nor do I make any monetary profit from this story.  
Categories: Friendship, humor, angst, adventure-?  
Warnings: OOC, slash, possible spoilers...  
Universe: It's before _Transformers: Prime_. Elements and characters will be taken from all different continuities, and characters not from _Prime_ will be mentioned as they premiere.

* * *

**Prologue: Memories**

_Because I can't wait for you to catch up with me.  
__And I can't live in the past, and drown myself in memories.  
_~In Memory – Shinedown – Leave a Whisper

* * *

Optimus Prime stood in the far side of the room, facing the wall. Optimus hadn't been his self since... Megatron was offlined in the space bridge explosion. The great leader of the Autobots was silent, and most thought he was just thinking.

In truth? Optimus Prime was mourning.

But the only one who knew this was Ratchet. Said medic walked up behind his leader and friend. "Optimus, why so glum? This planet... _all_ planets are finally free from Megatron's tyranny."

Optimus shook his helm. "I do not disagree, Ratchet. It's just... a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind. Not extinguish his spark."

"Optimus! His vileness was not slain by your hand, but by his own twisted arrogance!" Ratchet swept his arm to the side passionately.

Optimus let out a low, uncharacteristic growl and Ratchet instantly knew that he had crossed the line. "I'm sorry. I know the two of you had quite a history." The _"Because I was there too"_ was left unspoken.

Optimus regained his bearings before speaking. "But the Megatron whom I once fought beside perished eons ago. The day he chose to become a Decepticon."

* * *

Later that same day, Optimus tiredly collapsed onto his makeshift recharge berth. It was primitive to what the ones on Cybertron were, but Earth was not nearly as advanced.

Optimus allowed himself to relax into the not-very-soft metal. He was exhausted, in both mind and body.

His emotions were little more than an indistinguishable hurricane inside of him. His mind and spark battled ferociously. His mind was of the opinion that he should not be mourning Megatron's death; his spark, on the other hand, wept for the loss of his once brother.

It was a terrible feeling. What was worse was that Optimus had to put on a brave face and act as if nothing was wrong. He was the leader and his soldiers depended on him.

But he was alone for now. He could let it all out if he so chose – but that wasn't Optimus' style. Instead, he was the type to be sentimental. To reflect and remember fondly.

And that was what Optimus did. As he powered down, he pulled up all his memories of Megatron to relive. Starting with the day that they first met.


	2. Meetings

Review response: No, cin70, I don't plan on this being a romance story. More of a brother fic. I'm also trying to make it as "real" as possible, but I do need to make some things up.

* * *

**Chapter One: Meetings**

Optimus walked the streets of Cybertron. As he passed by, Cybertronians stared in awe. _He_ was the new Prime. A lowly dock worker, the new Prime! Optimus ignored the stares, he didn't care what others thought.

Okay, maybe he cared a little bit.

Either way, Optimus finally reached his destination. The young Prime walked into the High Council building, heading to the top floor. Optimus had been summoned by Ultra Magnus to meet his Lord High Protector. A Lord High Protector is basically a Prime's Second In Command.

Optimus could only hope the Lord High Protector wouldn't be a complete aft.

Optimus opened the doors, and stepped inside. He was expecting a lot of things, but what he saw wasn't it. Not by a long shot.

Lounging in a chair was a silver mech his own age. He looked completely at ease, sipping an energon cube lazily. "You must be the new Prime," he spoke. His voice had a slight rasp to it, Optimus noted.

"Uh, yes. And you are-?" Optimus responded.

"Megatron. Your Lord High Protector."

Optimus had had a sinking feeling. "Do you... always act like this?" he gestured to Megatron's position. Megatron grinned.

"Only off duty. Tell me, you're new to this, right? Lemme give you a tip; loosen up. We don't need an uptight Prime."

Optimus gaped. "I _have _a name," he said indignantly.

Megatron raised an optic ridge. "Let's hear it," he prompted.

"Optimus."

"Well Optimus, it's nice to finally meet you." Megatron grinned.

* * *

It was the end of the week, and Optimus was grateful for that fact. Even Primes needed their rest. And that was just what he planned on doing.

Of course, nothing in life ever goes according to plan.

Optimus exited his new office(that was merely a bare room with a chair and a desk), and the lights turned off automatically. He made his way out of the building, getting a few nods of respect as he passed others. Optimus punched out, and finally exited the building itself.

As he started on the walk home, he pondered taking a shortcut. Optimus decided against it, his house wasn't that far away.

The main route home took Optimus right through the heart of Iacon. The place where the clubs and bars were. Optimus himself wasn't a big drinker, for his own reasons.

Okay, fine. The Prime was a lightweight.

So as Optimus passed yet another club, he didn't spare it a glance. Well, until he heard his name. Curiosity and dread welled up in his spark, and Optimus turned around. The DJ of the club waved from the open door. Optimus gave a smile, and walked over.

"Jazz, I didn't know you worked here," Optimus said. Jazz laughed, his white and black paint catching the strobe lights from inside. His visor was still glowing a steady blue, so he was still sober.

"Yeah, mech! I wasn't plannin' on seein' ya here! Since ya _are_ here, though, do ya thin' you could do me a favor?" Jazz look about ready to get on his knees and beg, so Optimus had no choice.

"Alright, Jazz. What is it?"

The other mech beamed. "Wait righ' here!" Jazz bolted inside. Optimus was left standing outside the club, looking rather out of place. After ten minutes(during said minutes Optimus grew increasingly wary), Jazz returned.

It took Optimus a minute to process what he was seeing.

Jazz was supporting a completely over-energized figure. It took another minute for Optimus to process who it was.

"Jazz... _please_ don't tell me you want me to drag _Megatron_ home? I don't even know where he lives!" Optimus' tone took on a border of hysteria. Jazz shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, mech."

Megatron was unceremoniously shoved at Optimus, who struggled to keep the bulkier mech upright. Megatron, somehow not _completely_ useless in his over-energized state, wrapped an arm around Optimus' shoulders. Jazz gave a quick smile, before he scrambled inside.

The door closed with an audible _thud_.

It was suddenly very quiet, save for the dull thrumming of loud music. Optimus repressed the urge to scream in frustration. It wouldn't do him any good.

"Okay, I have no clue where you live. Do you?" Optimus asked his inebriated companion.

Megatron hiccuped. "Who're you?"

Optimus sighed. "I suppose you'll be staying at my place tonight. Come along, Megatron."

Megatron stumbled to keep up with the suddenly moving Prime. Optimus looked to the sky in a blatant _'Why me?'_ fashion.

* * *

Optimus thanked Primus that no one from the media had seen him or Megatron. That was the _last_ thing either of them needed.

Optimus pushed open his door, and the lights came on automatically. Optimus wasted no time in depositing Megatron on the couch. Once he close the door, that is.

Megatron lied there, looking dazed. Before he promptly passed out, obviously exhausted from the trek here.

Optimus shook his helm, turned, and headed upstairs. It was time for his own well-deserved recharge.

* * *

Optimus was awake long before Megatron was. In fact, Megatron didn't wake up until midday.

Or so Optimus wished. Oh, how he wished that were the case.

In reality? Optimus was brought out of recharge by shouting and the sound of destruction. The young Prime jumped out of his berth, rushing downstairs. He was expecting an attack, you know, since he's Prime. Wait- didn't he get a bodyguard for that? He'd have to talk to Ultra Magnus.

Back on track. Optimus burst downstairs, expecting an attack.

But what he saw was a hungover Megatron. A Megatron who had no idea where he was. Thus, he had decided to destroy the house.

"Megatron! Quit that!" Optimus yelped as a chair nearly took his helm off.

"_Optimus_?" Megatron gaped. Said mech stood up, glaring.

"I had to house your drunk aft last night! You were kicked out of the club!"

Megatron rubbed the back of his helm in embarrassment. "Oh."

"Yeah! To top it all off, _look what you did to my house_!" Optimus shouted, gesturing wildly.

"I... apologize, Optimus. I had no clue where I was," Megatron shrugged slightly.

Optimus let out a long-suffering sigh. "Alright, alright. Just... go sit down somewhere you didn't destroy."

Megatron nodded, sitting on what remained of Optimus' couch. Optimus just looked towards the ceiling.

Optimus had known that his life would never be the same when he was granted the Matrix. But now... with Megatron as his Lord High Protector, things were taken to a new level.

Optimus could only pray that he would survive with his sanity intact.

* * *

Note: _Generation One_ Jazz premiered this chapter.


	3. Meeting Day Chaos

**Chapter Two: Meeting Day Chaos**

The whole 'lug-Megatron-home-and-then-have-him-destroy-the-house' escapade had happened merely three Orbital Cycles(*) ago. But yet, it was back to work for Optimus and Megatron.

And neither wanted to be there. They actually had a valid reason, too.

It was Meeting Day.

An entire day composed of meeting with either everyone imaginable, or just one person. It only happened once a month- _Thank Primus_- but it made you want to bang your helm through a wall. Because, as you know, meetings are always boring.

It was also the first time Megatron and Optimus had done a meeting day together. It had the potential to flourish beautifully, or go up in flames.

We'll just have to hope for the former.

* * *

The first meeting was with Ultra Magnus. Although he wasn't "top dog", so to speak, he was still an important mech. So Optimus and Megatron lugged themselves to the conference room, sitting in their respective chairs. The conference room was rather large, with light blue walls and a dark gray floor. Three chairs sat around a large metal table, two on one side and the third chair on the other.

"Optimus, Megatron. I thank you for coming," Ultra Magnus sat in a chair opposite them.

Optimus folded his hands on the table politely. "No trouble at all. Now, what is it that you wish to talk about?"

Megatron stared at the Prime in barely concealed shock. How had Optimus gotten so good at meetings? Did it come with being a Prime? If so, maybe Optimus could grant him the same ability?

Ultra Magnus looked as shocked as Megatron, but hid it quickly. "The first thing we need to discuss is a complaint."

"What kind of complaint?" Megatron questioned.

"Well, recently we've been getting complaints. A lot of mechs think that we have too many clubs and bars in Iacon. And since we're the government, we have to make a consecutive decision," Ultra Magnus explained.

Optimus glanced over at Megatron. And barely concealed his snicker. The silver mech was looking like a mix between someone had just told him they ran over his turbo-puppy, and a sparkling who got denied his favorite energon treat. Rather undignified for a Lord High Protector.

"Do you have a list of those who called in complaints?" Optimus questioned.

Ultra Magnus nodded. "We do, but it doesn't really matter. We just need your opinion; do we close some of the clubs or don't we?"

_/No! Don't let him close them!/_ Megatron howled over Optimus' private comm link desperately. The Prime flinched, before straightening his posture. Ultra Magnus gave him a funny look. His look just screamed 'are you retarded?'

"Let me... give this a moment's thought. So I don't make a brash decision," Optimus said. It wsa a blatant attempt to return things to normal, and Ultra Magnus gave a nod.

"I will let you consult your Lord High Protector." the blue and red mech sat back in his chair.

_/Megatron, we can't _not _close them because you're an addict./_ Optimus said firmly.

_/B-but... what about Jazz? Yeah, the DJ! He'll be out of a job!/_ Megatron gave a frantic attempt.

_/Jazz can find another job,/_ Optimus responded coolly. Megatron visibly slumped- he was beaten. Optimus straightened with pride, and nodded to Ultra Magnus.

"We have reached an agreement. We will close most of the clubs, but leave one or two open."

Ultra Magnus nodded. "Very well. I shall make arrangements when the meeting is over. Now, the next thing is energy conservation. We are running low on energon..."

Ultra Magnus' words faded to background noise as Optimus' attention was drawn to something else.

_/Psst. Optimus. Op-ti-mus. Prime. Priiiiime. Oppy!/_ Megatron continued to give ridiculous nicknames and mispronunciations to Optimus via comm link.

_/_What_ is it, Megatron?/_ the object of Megatron's torment finally cracked.

_/Hi./_

_/_HI_?/_ Optimus exploded. (1)

The Prime was seething with rage- you could practically _see_ the murderous glint to his optics. At that moment, Ultra Magus _finally_ seemed to realize that no one was listening to him.

"Optimus? Megatron? Is there something you would care to tell me?"

Both mechs had the decency to look reprimanded, at least. Finally Optimus shook his helm. "No, Ultra Magnus."

Said mech nodded once, and restarted his entire speech.

And Optimus and Megatron nearly gave into the urge to bang their helms on the wall behind them.

* * *

Ultra Magnus' meeting had lasted longer then planned, and therefore Optimus and Megatron only had time for one more meeting. _Thank Primus_.

Alpha Trion walked into the conference room, and Optimus and Megatron nodded at him. The old mech gave Optimus a smile, and the Prime returned it. Alpha Trion sat in the chair recently vacated by Ultra Magnus, and looked at the two high ranking mechs across from him.

"Now, let's get down to it. Do you think Iacon is working as it should?" the seriousness of Alpha Trion's tone had both Optimus and Megatron at full attention. It was time to give this question a serious thought process.

Megatron's opinion was rather straight forward. Iacon was working well, the mechs and femmes getting along fine. There was room for improvement, but he was working on that. However, Optimus' opinion was a little more complex. Yes, the mechs and femmes were getting along fine. But were they really happy? It seemed that way, but one could never be certain.

"I think that we're getting along fine. The mechs and femmes of Iacon are content with how things are. I do not believe a change needs to be made at this time." Optimus stared at Megatron. Since when was the silver mech so professional? Especially after that comm link incident a few minutes ago?

"I, too, agree that no change needs to be made at this time. Those in Iacon, including myself, are indeed content with the way things are. Of course, we may improve if it is necessary." Optimus added the last part almost as an afterthought.

Alpha Trion nodded slowly. "I agree with your logic. Iacon will not be changed this upcoming month. Except for the closing of the bars and clubs." Alpha Trion's small smirk implied that he knew more then he let on. If it was possible, Megatron would have been blushing right about then.

"Meeting adjourned?" Optimus asked hopefully. Alpha Trion laughed, and Megatron merely rolled his optics in amused exasperation.

"Although that's a rather unorthodox to end a meeting, especially for a Prime, yes. See you next month," Alpha Trion smiled.

* * *

Optimus Prime walked into his house. He looked at his new soft metal couch that was painted a light blue. It matched his walls perfectly. His floor was a pale yellow, so it didn't clash too badly. Optimus was still a bit put out at the fact that he had to replace his couch in the first place. His Lord High Protector was vastly amusing, that was for sure.

Optimus couldn't help but idly wonder what craziness tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Note: _Generation One_ Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion premiered in this chapter. Note that Ultra Magnus will be taking on his _Animated_ personality.

(*) Orbital Cycle- roughly a day  
(1)If you know the reference, tell me in a review.


	4. Overworked

Review response: _nameless iaconian p_, your review was awesome! XD

* * *

**Chapter Three: Overworked**

Optimus Prime's office was dark. The light orange walls reflected what little light there was. The Autobot insignia was painted in red behind the desk. But in the dark, it looked more like a dark reddish blob. Optimus was oblivious to this fact, however.

The Prime was in recharge.

His helm rested on a dimly glowing datapad. Words scrolled down the screen in rapid procession, as Optimus was pressing the 'scroll down' button with his face. His mouth hung open halfway, optics offline. It looked rather painful, actually. Being hunched over his desk like that.

These observations are lost, however, without someone to see Optimus like this. Where _was_ everyone else, anyway?

* * *

Megatron booted up slowly, the room coming into focus even slower. The silver mech gazed around groggily. Dark gray walls with green stripes? Overturned chairs, spilled energon, and the occasional piece of armor plating littered the floor. Where the slagging Pit was he?

As Megatron's processor finally finished booting up, he was hit with recollections of last night. He had had a hard day at work yesterday. Mechs hammering him from all sides to "do this" and "fix that". He was only Lord High Protector, they should have gone to Optimus for that scrap!

Anyway, after a day like that he needed to unwind. So naturally, he went to his favorite club, _The Supernova_. Hey, it was pure luck that his favorite club wasn't closed.

...Okay, fine. So he might have... _tampered_ with the list a little. It's not like anyone would know!

Anyway, _The Supernova_ was having it's once a year All Out Blow Out. You could drink as much as you wanted for free, and even crash there for the night. You couldn't get a better deal anywhere! Or so the ads proclaimed, anyway.

This entitled Megatron to have a good time. A _very_ good time, if the distorted memories of him singing show tunes drunkenly was anything to go by. Megatron internally cringed with embarrassment; everyone from work had seen that. Hopefully they wouldn't –

Wait. Optimus wasn't at the party. No one missed _The Supernova_'s All Out Blow Out, not even lightweights. So where was the blue and red Prime? Could he still be at work?

Megatron was determined to find out.

* * *

"Ow... frag it," Megatron cursed as he stumbled his way through Iacon's government building. Or as those who worked there referred to it, 'The big aft office from the Pit'.

Finally, Megatron reached Optimus' office. Rubbing his aching helm, Megatron opened the door. Light flooded the dark room, revealing the recharging Prime. Megatron sighed, he had known this day was coming. Optimus had worked himself into the ground, so to speak.

Megatron walked over to his superior, shaking Optimus' shoulder. Optimus' optics onlined, glowing a dull blue.

"Megatron?" the Prime spoke groggily. It was obvious that he wasn't actually online and interacting, more like talking in his recharge.

Megatron sighed. "Come on, Optimus. Time to go home."

Optimus' only response was a slow blink.

Megatron sighed again, realizing he was going to have to haul the Prime home. Luckily he still remembered where that was after his drunken adventure.

The silver mech grabbed both of Optimus' arms, tugging the other to his stabilizing servos. Megatron quickly slipped an arm under both of Optimus' to keep the other upright. With a pounding helm and a deadweight, Megatron made his way back through the big aft office from the Pit.

* * *

Megatron cursed violently as he dragged Optimus up the stairs. Megatron had positioned it so that he was giving Optimus a piggyback ride. Optimus had his arms wrapped around Megatron's shoulders, and Megatron held said arms for extra support.

"I swear, this is some sort of sick joke. When I get my slagging hands on whoever is playing it, there won't be enough of the fragger left for scrap!"

Megatron grunted in pain as he hit the wall. "Damn it all to the Pits-!"

Megatron stumbled into Optimus' room with a grunt. He _never_ wanted to make that trek again.

Optimus was unceremoniously dropped onto his berth like a piece of scrap metal. Megatron sunk to the floor, looking like he was about to faint. He tilted his head to glare at the unconscious form. There was no real hatred in his glare though, just major annoyance.

"You... are... incredibly heavy!"

Optimus didn't stir. But Megatron could have sworn that there was a small smirk on the Prime's faceplate...**.**

* * *

Optimus onlined his optics, looking around. Light blue walls, box full of miscellaneous knickknacks... he wasn't in his office anymore. He was in his room. But... how did he get there? Somnambulation? Or did some 'good Samaritan' carry him home?

That thought unnerved him quite a bit.

Optimus looked up sharply as he heard someone climb the stairs. There was a muffled curse_(his door was closed, Optimus noted)_ before his door opened. Optimus locked gazes with none other then his Lord High Protector.

"Megatron?" Optimus gaped.

Megatron looked at him calmly. "You're awake." It was a statement, not a question.

Optimus nodded anyway. "How did I get here...?" he gestured to his room.

Megatron snorted. "I carried you all the way here from the office. Here," Optimus caught the flying energon cube.

Optimus downed the cube quickly, feeling his tanks fill up. It was then that he realized how hungry he had been; how under energized.

Megatron sat down next to Optimus without invite. Optimus didn't really mind, he had a feeling that Megatron had something to tell him.

"Optimus, you're new at this. It was really only a matter of time before this happened," Megatron finally spoke. His voice was neutral, but not without a hint of concern.

"What happened, exactly?" Optimus asked with embarrassment. It was almost like getting smashed and then waking up with no idea what happened.

Megatron snorted softly. "You worked yourself too hard. I found you in recharge in your office. You were no doubt under energized, as well."

Optimus looked down in shame. He was silent for a while. "I just... want to be a good Prime."

Megatron slung an arm around Optimus in a friendly and comforting gesture. "And you will be. Don't doubt yourself so much. Give it your best – that's all anyone wants."

Optimus stared at the silver mech for a while, stupefied by the deep words. "...Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't expect me to every carry you home again." Megatron grinned.

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle and return the grin.

_'Karma's a fragger, Megatron...'_


	5. CheckUps and Sadistic Medics

**Chapter Four: Check-Ups and Sadistic Medics**

Optimus Prime and Megatron knew something was wrong the minute they walked into the office.

Mechs were either running around with fear and panic stricken expressions, or whimpering and holding a body part. Optimus was decidedly alarmed when he saw the usually calm Ultra Magnus among those running around like headless turbo chickens.

"Ultra Magnus! What's going on?" Optimus stopped his coworker by putting an arm in his way.

Ultra Magnus grabbed the blue arm in front of him. "It's... it's...," Optimus leant forward as did Megatron, waiting for the rest of the sentence. "_Check-up day!_" Ultra Magnus finished with horror. The mech turned and ran.

"Check-up day? Why is everyone freaking out like this?" the bewilderment in Optimus' tone was impossible to miss.

Megatron snapped out of his horrified stupor_(How could he have forgotten that today is check-up day?)_, turning to the young Prime. "See that mech?" he pointed to a groaning red mech with doorwings. Optimus followed his finger, before nodding. "His arm? The one he's clutching? The medics just fixed that, I'd bet."

Optimus examined the arm. "But it's dented!" The red appendage was dented, and the dent seemed to be deep. Like someone... swung a wrench at their full strength...

"I can see that," there was a faint hint of annoyance in Megatron's tone. "But that's the point. He should be in pristine condition. However, no one comes out of the medbay without an injury."

Optimus gulped- was it too late to give back the Matrix?

* * *

"Next two!" a voice called. It was slightly rough, and a certain Prime shivered. Optimus was picturing the owner of the voice, rather irrationally. He was sure that the mech was taller than himself, heavily armored, and some dark color. Like black.

"Come on, Optimus. Time to face the music," Megatron's hand on his shoulder snapped Optimus out of his scary musings.

"Do we have to?" Optimus asked childishly.

Megatron allowed himself a chuckle. "Unless you want to face the wrath of a neglected medic, I don't think so."

Optimus repressed a very unPrimelike shudder. "Let's do this," he said confidently.

Inside, he was screaming with fear. That scream got louder with every step. Optimus Prime was sure he was going to die.

* * *

Optimus' imagined medic really didn't look anything like the two actual medics. Nor did his image of the medbay. The medbay was divided up into two parts, one for each medic. There was no tangible wall, but it was extremely obvious. One side was neat as a pin, the other was so messy you couldn't walk without fear of stepping on something.

The two medics were as different as day and night. The neat one was red and white and slightly pudgy. He had a red chevron, and Optimus was impressed. Not many mechs had chevrons nowadays, as they weren't practical. Well, they were a sensory hotspot, but that was about it.

"You!" the medic barked, pointing at the Prime.

Optimus jumped about ten feet in the air. "Y-yes, sir?" he stammered.

The medic seemed momentarily surprised, before looking pleased. "You're with me, kid," his tone was almost imperceptibly softer.

Megatron seemed relieved, and headed over to the messy one. Optimus sat down on the berth tentatively, having a feeling that this would determine whether he lived or died. Quite possibly literally.

* * *

Megatron looked at the second, much messier, medic. Said medic was green and purple with a rounded visor. Visors hid a mech's expressions to a certain extent. Megatron always envied that- he was far too expressive. But it seemed like a visor would mar his face.

"Megatron. Sit down," the medic motioned to the berth.

Megatron eyed it, before complying. "So, Hook, still as disorganized as ever?" there was a definite smirk on the Lord High Protector's faceplates.

"Indeed. Now," Hook turned to Megatron, holding a stethoscope menacingly. "It's time for your _check-up_."

Megatron couldn't help but shiver slightly at the malicious grin the medic gave him. _'Primus save me... or teach me how to make that grin.'_

Oblivious to his Lord High Protector's suffering, Optimus looked at Ratchet.

"What's your name?"

Ratchet looked up from Optimus' leg in surprise. "Ratchet." he looked back down.

Optimus 'hmm'ed. "Why the surprise?" he asked innocently.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at the question. "Everyone either knew already, or didn't care to ask."

The simplicity of the answer momentarily stunned Optimus. "Well I'm new here. Besides, it's my job to know," Optimus unconsciously straightened.

Ratchet whacked him upside the head, and Optimus yelped. "Yeah, yeah. Stop moving, big shot Prime."

Optimus didn't really know how to respond to that, so he simply stopped moving.

* * *

It was quiet in the medbay. The dull 'clink' 'clank' of metal tools hitting metal bodies was the only filler. The peace, however, was fleeting.

"Ow!" Megatron suddenly snarled.

Hook barely glanced up. "Shut it, you overgrown sparkling!"

"That _hurt,_ you slagging medic!"

"Deal with it."

Optimus sighed wearily. "Is it always like this?" he looked at Ratchet.

Ratchet shook his helm. "With those two? Always."

Silence settled in again. Megatron tapped his claws on the berth, creating a metallic ringing sound. An extremely annoying metallic ringing sound, actually. You know, one of those ones that grates on your nerves until you snap?

"_Enough_!" Optimus finally cracked.

Megatron side glanced him. The silver mech opened his mouth to retort, but didn't get the chance.

"Get out!" Hook wielded a scalpel threateningly. Megatron, nursing his injured pride, stood up and... fled. In a mechly manner, of course.

Ratchet was slightly nicer with Optimus. "You're done, Prime," he informed.

"Thank you," Optimus said politely. He stood up, heading out.

But he was stopped by a voice. "If you ever need a tune up, you know where to find me."

Optimus smiled. He had made a new – very scary – friend.

* * *

Note: _Generation One_ Hook premiered in this chapter.


	6. It's Adorable!

**Chapter Five: It's Adorable!**

"It's adorable!"

Optimus Prime stared at the small yellow bundle in his arms. The sparkling, merely one vorn old(*), was still rather small. The sparkling chirruped, blinking his bright blue optics. Optimus seemed to melt under the cuteness.

"His name is Bumblebee. I want you to watch him while his creators are out," Ratchet explained.

Optimus was humbled. After all, it was a rare occurrence that Ratchet would trust another. Especially with the care of one of his patients. To top it all off, it was a sparkling!

"I won't let anything happen to him!" Optimus declared passionately. He turned to leave, and almost made it out the door. But he had an epiphany. Optimus turned to Ratchet was a sheepish expression, and the medic raised an optic ridge. "How do I... ah... care for a sparkling?"

Ratchet vented air in a sigh. "Surely you aren't this dense? All you need to know are basics. That you feed him low grade energon in a bottle, which I gave you, that he isn't allowed near anything sparking, that he needs at least one recharge nap a day, and that playing with him is a very good idea."

"Oh. Ok, I think I get it. Come along, Bumblebee!" Optimus exited the medbay.

Ratchet watched him go, somehow knowing that this was going to be a_ long_ Orbital Cycle.

* * *

Bumblebee crawled around Optimus' living room excitedly. He was in a new place, one that had so many possibilities! Oh sure, there wasn't really anything in the room but a couch and a few bar stool chairs. But for a sparkling who wasn't allowed to do anything, this was heaven.

Optimus watched the sparkling crawl around, occasionally bumping into the couch. It didn't seem to deter him, though. The Prime felt a slight ache in his spark; he wanted a sparkling. Optimus had always dreamt of having a big family, and seeing Bumblebee made those desires resurface. Alas, it wasn't meant to be, it seemed.

Optimus was content, though. Content with his life, and content to simply watch Bumblebee play his spark out. In fact, he was so content, that he offlined his optics for a minute.

A dire mistake.

When Optimus onlined his optics again, Bumblebee was nowhere in the room. Optimus began to panic, surely the sparkling couldn't have gone far? It was an apartment, not a mansion! But... Bumblebee was barely the size of his arm. Oh slag, he was so screwed.

Optimus needed help- and he needed it _now_.

* * *

Megatron had planned on enjoying a day off. Lounge around, sip energon, and possibly get drunk. You know, everything that made a day off enjoyable.

However, this wasn't the case. Megatron had just sat down on his berth with a cube of energon, and was about to take a sip. But his comm link beeped, causing him to pause in mid drink.

Megatron sighed, opening up a connection. _/Lord High Protector Megatron here./_

_/Megatron? Oh thank Primus!/_ Optimus gave a sigh of relief.

Megatron raised an optic ridge. _/Optimus, this had better be good./_

_/Alright. So Ratchet gave me a sparkling to watch. I offlined my optics for a minute- a minute!- and he was gone! I don't know how to find a sparkling in my apartment! You gotta help me!/_

Megatron winced as Optimus' tone took on a border of hysteria. _/Alright, alright. Calm down, Optimus. I'm on my way over./_

_/You're a life saver!/_ Optimus cut the connection.

Megatron rubbed his face, and put the cube of energon down. The silver mech sighed heavily. There went his day off...

* * *

Optimus was pacing frantically around his living room. Where was Megatron? Bumblebee could be anywhere!

**Bam.**

Optimus raced towards the door, nearly tripping over his own two feet in the process. Optimus yanked the door open, revealing a slightly scowling Megatron. The silver mech strode in, pushing past Optimus.

Megatron crossed his arms. "Alright, what's the little menace look like?"

"He's yellow!" Optimus informed.

Megatron's left optic twitched. _'Well, that was informative.'_

"So I'll take upstairs, you take downstairs." Optimus took charge.

Megatron sighed. Optimus, in his panic, was becoming a Prime.

* * *

Megatron walked into Optimus' kitchen. All the room really had in it was a few dark gray chairs and an energon dispenser. It also had quite a few unnecessary cabinets. Well, the cabinets _did_ match the chairs, so that had to account for something.

Megatron, in a stroke of pure genius, decided to check the cabinets. Empty. Empty. A dead turbo rat_(ew)_.

Megatron reached the last cabinet, and pulled the door open. "Holy Primus!" he cried out, stumbling back.

Bumblebee was clinging onto Megatron's face like a leech. The silver mech grasped the sparkling around the middle, attempting to pull him off. Bumblebee didn't budge, he actually just held on tighter.

"Prime!" Megatron suddenly roared. Bumblebee made a pathetic whimpering noise, very obviously terrified.

Optimus burst into the kitchen."You found him!"

"Get him off!" Megatron tugged at the sparkling on his face again.

Optimus grasped Bumblebee around his tiny middle. He gently tugged Bumblebee back, away from Megatron's face. The yellow sparkling let go of the silver mech's face, tiny arms dropping to his sides.

Megatron glowered at the sparkling. "You _don't_ latch onto my face. _Comprende_?"

Bumblebee clicked, and flailed his small appendages.

"I... think that means he gets it," Optimus supplied.

* * *

It was the beginning of the night cycle. Cybertron's unique sun had just barely set, a few rays still lingering in the sky.

A weary Optimus and an equally-if not more so- weary Megatron walked into Ratchet's medbay. Bumblebee was on his abdomen, clinging to Optimus' head. The sparkling's optics were flickering, much like a human's eyelids struggling to stay open.

"Ah, right on time. I see you've brought Megatron," Ratchet gazed at said Lord High Protector.

Megatron scowled. "Unfortunately."

Optimus reached up, gently grasping the sparkling. Bumblebee let out a slow chirrup, blinking a few times. Optimus pulled Bumblebee off of his head, handing the yellow sparkling to Ratchet.

"I trust there were no problems?" Ratchet's tone implied _"If there was, I will offline you."_

The implications were certainly not lost on Optimus and Megatron, who shook their helms frantically. Ratchet's wrath wasn't something to be taken in jest, after all.

"Not a single one, Ratchet!" Optimus gave a forced smile.

The medic raised a suspicious optic ridge. "Alright, then."

"So... bye!" Megatron bolted from the medbay.

Optimus smiled at Bumblebee. "Goodbye, little one."

Once the Prime had left the room, Ratchet busted out laughing. Oh, he knew _everything_ that had happened. And may Primus send him to the Pit if he lets either of them live it down.

Especially Megatron.

* * *

(*) One vorn is equal to about 83 Earth years. It's basically the Cybertronian equivalent of an Earth year.


	7. Unexpected Welcomes

**Chapter Six: Unexpected Welcomes**

Optimus Prime wasn't happy.

For some reason, he had been called down to the office. On a Saturday. With no real explanation other then "It's a surprise". It was enough to make any sane mech want to pound some other poor mech's head in.

Optimus was no exception. He reached the front doors- made of a clear glass-like material- and yanked them open. The doors slammed into the outside walls with a resounding _'bang'_. Since no one else was there on Saturday, there was no one around to jump. Very unsatisfying.

Optimus stormed into the office, but stopped halfway to his destination point. It wouldn't do any good to storm into the room in a rage. It wouldn't be very Prime-like, either. So Optimus forced himself to calm down. Once he was sure he was calm as he could be, he continued to his destination.

Soon enough, Optimus came to a metal door. It was light orange, with the Autobot symbol in the middle of the top half. The meeting room. Why Optimus was called there, he didn't know. But he wouldn't deny that he was curious. So the Prime turned the doorknob, easily pushing the door open.

The sight that greeted him wasn't what he had expected. Well, not that he was really expecting anything, but still. Ultra Magnus was sitting at one end of the meeting table, and there was a mech he had never seen before on the other side.

The unknown mech was rather large- almost circle shaped. He was a medium green, with black hands, feet and shoulders. He had a small smile on his silver-gray face, and it actually didn't look fake. Sort of like the green giant didn't _mind_ being there on a Saturday.

"Optimus, thank you for coming on such short notice." Ultra Magnus broke the silence.

Optimus merely nodded.

"I've called you here for an important matter. Since you're Prime, there will no doubt be assassination attempts in the future." Ultra Magnus looked grave. Optimus shifted uneasily. "So, to prevent anything from happening to you, I have hired a bodyguard. Optimus Prime, meet Bulkhead."

Optimus and Bulkhead locked gazes. "Hi, Optimus Prime, sir." Bulkhead's smile grew.

Optimus waved a hand in embarrassment. "Please, drop the 'Prime' and 'sir'. Just Optimus."

Bulkhead nodded, seemingly honored.

"I can see you're going to get along great!" Ultra Magnus beamed.

* * *

Bulkhead and Optimus stepped outside the office building. It was midday, and Cybertron's bright red sun hung high in the sky. The light from said sun reflected off of nearby buildings, and the mechs standing among them.

"So... now what?" Bulkhead wrung his hands together.

Optimus frowned slightly. "Well... what do _you_ want to do?"

Bulkhead gaped. "You're asking me? But... I'm just your bodyguard!"

Optimus shook his head. "No, you're my friend."

Bulkhead was startled. He'd only had a few friends, and one best friend. Wheeljack. But Bulkhead wouldn't think about him right now. His main focus was Optimus- to keep him safe.

"Then I think we should do what you were going to do before you were called in to meet me. I'll stay in the background, don't worry," Bulkhead added the last part hastily.

"There's no need to stay in the background, Bulkhead." Optimus shook his head. "I was going to go to _The Supernova_, to hang out with my friends. You're welcome to join us."

Bulkhead gave a small smile. It was a mixture of gratitude and slight embarrassment. "Thanks."

* * *

Even in midday, _The Supernova_ pulsed with light. You could see that a major party was in full swing just from the outside. Greens, reds, blues and yellows flashed out of the windows. The building itself seemed to bounce up and down from the sound waves.

Optimus and Bulkhead payed it little mind, and stepped in the now-open door. The bouncer gave them a respectful nod. Well, he gave Optimus one. Bulkhead just happened to be standing next to the Prime. Optimus gave a nod back, and the Prime and his bodyguard continued inside.

It didn't take long for them to find Optimus' friends. Or, rather, it didn't take Optimus' friends long to find _them_.

"Optimus! New guy! Over here!" an enthusiastic mech with a visor waved his arms.

Optimus and Bulkhead headed over. "Mechs, this is my bodyguard and friend, Bulkhead." Optimus introduced.

The same mech who had spoken beamed. "Yo! 'M Jazz! DJ ta this fine place!"

The red mech next to Jazz rolled his optics. "I'm Knock Out. Nice to meet ya."

"My name is Prowl. It's a pleasure to meet you," a black and gold mech with a visor said politely. It was fairly obvious he didn't want to be there, but was suffering for his friends.

"C'mon, sit down! Ah won' bite." Jazz's visor flashed in a wink.

Bulkhead offered a weak smile, sitting in a conveniently large chair. Optimus followed suit, sitting in the chair next to Bulkhead's.

Three out of the five mechs immediately became engrossed in a conversation. From what Bulkhead could hear, Optimus, Jazz and Knock Out were talking about femmes. Prowl looked like he wanted to self-terminate.

"What's the matter?" Bulkhead asked the other mech.

Prowl heaved a sigh. "Conversing about femmes holds no interest for me. I'd much rather meditate."

Bulkhead was nonplussed. "Meditate? Don't, like, only cyber ninjas do that?"

Prowl offered a bittersweet smile. "I got through about half of my cyber ninja training... before my master, Master Yoketron, was offlined."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Bulkhead said regretfully.

Prowl simply waved a servo. "So, you're Prime's bodyguard?"

"Yeah. I mean, I hope I never have to protect him from anything. It's just... a precaution."

Prowl nodded. "I can understand the need for it. After all, many mechs want the power that comes with being a Prime."

"Yeah."

The two drifted into slightly uncomfortable silence for a while. Prowl seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, judging by the far away look in his visor. Bulkhead was simply relaxing, but keeping an optic out for danger as well.

Jazz suddenly perked up as the song changed. It was fast paced, perfect to dance your spark out to. Obviously, the music loving mech was embracing this.

"Come on, Prowl! Let's dance!" Jazz tugged on Prowl's hand.

Prowl shot Jazz a frosty look. "I don't dance."

"Puh-leeeeze?" Jazz begged.

Prowl gave an audible sigh, before allowing a beaming Jazz to drag him to his feet and onto the dance floor. Knock Out had wandered off as well, predictably to try and score a femme.

"Your friends seem... nice," Bulkhead filled the silence.

Optimus laughed. "Wait until you meet the others!"

Bulkhead was, surprisingly not dreading meeting some more insane mechs. No, he was actually... looking forward to it. To having friends.

* * *

Note: _Animated_ Prowl premiered this chapter.Note that Bulkhead's past has been altered to fit the story.


	8. Drink and Be Merry!

Review response: anon12, thank you for the kind review!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Drink and be Merry!**

Optimus and Bulkhead_(who never left Optimus' side)_ walked into the office Monday morning, only to stop and stare in bewilderment. Where the slag _was_ everyone? The place was emptier than a ghost town.

A piece of paper floated down the hallway, and stuck itself onto Optimus' face. Optimus heard Bulkhead try and stifle his chuckles as Optimus pried the paper off his face. He finally got it off, and held it at optic level. Light green words on top of an almost sickly yellow background proclaimed:

_Iacon Capital's Anniversary!_

_Monday, all day! Report to the break room first thing!_

Bulkhead snickered, pointing to some scrawled writing Optimus had missed. So instead of just saying what it was meant to say, the advertisement also said:

_Iacon Capital's Anniversary! (Otherwise known as a reason to get smashed)_

_Monday, all day! Report to the break room first thing! (To get smashed)_

Optimus allowed himself a snicker as well. For top government officials, his co-workers actually had a decent sense of humor. Well, most of them did, anyway.

* * *

Optimus and Bulkhead walked into the break room to find the party already well underway. Most of the mechs were dancing without inhibition, the high grade already coursing through their systems.

"This is going to end badly, I just know it." Optimus shook his helm.

Bulkhead nodded absently. "I'm gonna go get a high grade," he informed, wandering off.

Optimus stared after his bodyguard for a minute, before shaking his head. It was a party, mechs liked to drink at parties. Since Optimus himself was a lightweight, he was not one of those mechs.

"Optimus, my buddy!" a slightly over-energized Megatron came over and clapped Optimus on the back.

"Megatron, why am I not surprised to see you here?"

Megatron have a wolfish grin. "'Cause you know I'm the life of the party!"

Optimus nearly smacked himself in the face, but refrained. A regular Megatron was cheeky enough, but an _over-energized _one?

Primus save him.

* * *

After about an hour, the party began to pick up. Nearly everyone, save for Optimus and a few select others were totally over-energized. And as we all know, nothing good can come of this. But hilarious, humiliating things _can_.

Such as Megatron launching into the chorus of _Turbo Fox Love_, while everyone who had consumed more than three high grades moved to the beat.

Optimus watched this, torn between laughing his aft off, or being petrified.

Prowl, who worked in the filing rooms, sat next to him. The gold and black mech was, unsurprisingly, sober. "Does this explain to you why I don't drink high grade?" Prowl motioned to Megatron, who was now singing _Story of a Femme_.

Optimus gave a small snort of agreement. "I'm almost _glad_ that I'm a lightweight."

Prowl chuckled softly. "I have to say, they look like they're having fun," he admitted.

Megatron spun around in a circle, his arms spread out wide and flapping periodically. "I'm a pretty birdie!" Megatron then proceeded to giggle like an academy femme.

"Loads of fun," Optimus agreed.

* * *

Bulkhead stumbled over to the two_(and possibly the only two)_ sober mechs. He had a huge grin on his face. "This is so much fun!"

Optimus and Prowl looked at the hulking mech warily. He was over-energized, and could easily knock someone over without trying in his uncoordinated state.

"I can see that you're having fun." Optimus agreed, his smile not really reaching his optics.

Jazz, who had been hired to DJ_(when Megatron wasn't singing, that is)_, danced over. "What's up, my mechs?" he beamed.

Prowl gave him a deadpan look. "Are you over-energized?"

"Yup! An' yer not! C'mon, have a high grade!" Jazz bounced away, only to return with a cube holding said liquid. He shoved it in Prowl's face eagerly.

Prowl calmly pushed it away. "No, thank you."

Jazz slumped. "Pleeeeaaaaseeeee?" he whined.

Prowl's visor flickered in a blink before, "No."

* * *

Optimus sat in his chair, watching the party. He was rather bored, actually. Maybe he should have some high grade anyway. It's not like anyone would remember... well, besides Prowl.

Speaking of Prowl, he was sitting, oblivious to the black and white mech sneaking up behind him. Jazz had a goofy grin on his face, one that suggested this wouldn't end well.

"Jazz, I know you're there." Prowl broke the silence.

Jazz froze. "How'd ya know? You didn't even look!" he whined.

"I have my senses tuned in with the environment."

Optimus supposed that made sense. After all, Prowl had cyber ninja training.

"Oh." Jazz suddenly perked up. "Let's dance anyway!"

Before Prowl could react, Jazz was dragging him to the dance floor by his hand. Prowl shot Optimus a pleading look, but the Prime simply chuckled and waved. Prowl glared, before he was swept into the crowd by Jazz.

"Those two would make a great couple," Optimus mused aloud.

"They would!" a voice slurred from beside Optimus.

Optimus glanced over and saw Megatron grinning wolfishly at him. Optimus raised an optic ridge. That grin... was kinda creepy.

"Ok, how many high grades have you had?" Optimus asked warily.

Megatron thought about it. "Two... less than ten," he finally answered.

Optimus felt his optic twitch in agitation. Megatron was so past 'drunk' that it would be a miracle if the mech remembered his own _name_.

Megatron plopped down in the empty chair beside Optimus. They sat there in silence for a while, Optimus keeping one optic on his cohort.

Prowl came back some time later, looking rather flustered. "He's a good dancer," Prowl offered as explanation, sitting in the chair he was in previously.

Optimus shrugged. "He _is_ Jazz."

Prowl snorted, observing Megatron. "He's in recharge... his systems probably couldn't take all the high grade. In fact..." Prowl glanced around the room. "...It seems we are the only ones still conscious."

Optimus looked around at the offline forms. "It looks like a massacre."

Prowl nodded. "And tomorrow, I can guarantee that there will be one."

Optimus simply let his helm fall against the table in front of him.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the songs, which would be _Muskrat Love_ by Captain and Tennille and _Absolutely (Story of a Girl)_ by Nine Days.


	9. The Next Morning

**Chapter Eight: The Next Morning**

Optimus onlined his optics as his processor booted up. Where the slag was he? Oh, yeah. Last night, he and Prowl had stayed with the offlined mechs. They needed at least one sober mech there in case of an emergency, after all. Since Optimus had volunteered for the job, Prowl had stayed behind as well.

With a grunt, Optimus sat up. He winced, rubbing his back. Sleeping on the floor dented his plating a bit, and while nonfatal, it's extremely annoying and rather painful.

"I take it you dented your back?" Prowl spoke. Optimus looked over at his friend, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor a few feet away.

"Yeah." Optimus gave a small frown. "What are you doing?"

"Meditating. Or, I _was_."

Optimus rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly. Prowl simply shook his helm slightly, obviously amused with Optimus' antics.

"Shaddup..." a voice slurred.

Optimus and Prowl glanced over at a not-quite-online Jazz. He was sprawled out on his stomach a few feet away. With the way his limbs were splayed out around him, it was easy to assume Jazz had fallen into recharge while dancing.

"Sorry, Jazz." Optimus shrugged slightly.

Jazz grunted, flopped over onto his side and went back to recharge. He was completely hung over, complete with a splitting helmache. He wouldn't be really online for at least three more hours.

Prowl snorted softly. "You think he's bad? I can't wait for Megatron to wake up."

Optimus groaned. "I can..."

* * *

The lights flared on suddenly. There was a lot of muttered cursing and a few, "It burns!". Ratchet payed no attention to them. Hook, on the other hand, looked sorely amused.

"Alright you glitches, time to check you over!" Hook announced.

He received glares and curses in response.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Be good and _maybe_ I'll give you some pain medication."

In response to that, everyone's demeanor changed. There were even a few shouts of, "Yay for the medics!".

"Do you need any help, Ratchet?" Optimus made his presence known.

Ratchet looked over. "If you think you can handle it," he smirked.

Optimus smirked back, but surprisingly it was Prowl who said, "Bring it."

Optimus stared at his friend in shock. _'Since when is Prowl this cheeky...?'_

Hook thrust a few syringes in Prowl and Optimus' arms. "Give those to the ones who are in the most pain," he instructed.

Prowl immediately set off to work, the picture of efficiency. He seemed totally unaffected by the needles, mercilessly stabbing the groaning mechs.

Optimus, on the other hand, was nervous. What if he injected them in the wrong place?

"Just inject them already!" Ratchet called.

Optimus complied.

* * *

Megatron came online in a haze. The first thing to fully register was the pain. Needless to say, that did _not_ help him wake up on the right side of the berth.

Wait a second, he wasn't even _on_ a berth!

Megatron quickly pulled up last night's memory files... or he tried to, anyway. A lot of it was fragmented, and the parts that weren't were clouded by an over-energized haze.

Megatron let out a groan. He had over partied again, hadn't he? He really needed to stop doing that.

There was suddenly a stabbing feeling in Megatron's neck cables. He felt the needle swiftly slide out and scowled.

"Stupid medics," he grumbled lowly. At least the horrible pain in his processor was dulling...

"That wasn't a medic." a familiar voice came from above him.

Megatron onlined his optics, only to be greeted with the tell-tale darkness of the floor. He groaned softly in annoyance. This meant that he had to _move_. Megatron decided to just get it over with, rolling onto his right side quickly. He hissed with the pain that movement brought.

Slowly a familiar figure came into focus. "Prime?" Megatron spoke without really thinking.

Optimus smiled amusedly. "I'm amazed you remember your own name after last night."

Megatron groaned in humiliation. "What did I do? No, wait. I don't want to know."

"Nothing that anyone will remember... besides Prowl and myself, of course." Optimus finished with a smirk.

Prowl...? Oh, right. That ninjabot who works in the filing rooms. Megatron was never personally a fan of the mech, he was too... quiet. Quiet mechs perturbed him. You never knew what they were thinking. That visor barely helped matters...

They say optics lead to the soul, after all.

"Optimus, stop harassing my patient and help me!" the voice of Hook carried across the room.

Optimus rolled his optics slightly. While he had hit it off with Ratchet, Optimus had taken a dislike to Hook. The green and purple mech was just too... abusive for Optimus' tastes. Well, not that Ratchet was much better, but still.

"Prime!" Hook snapped, becoming annoyed.

"Just do as he says, Optimus! His voice is too fraggin' loud!" someone cried out.

Optimus sought out the speaker. Offline, offline, off- wait, was he deactivated? Oh, no. His leg just twitched. Optimus continued looking over the room before locking optics with none other then Ultra Magnus.

_'Ultra Magnus.'_

Optimus' mental voice was extremely flat when it said the mech's name. It just wasn't possible. The grand and holy mech, the CEO of Iacon Capital, if you will. Someone who had rumors surrounding him that he didn't even _know_ a curse!

Optimus started walking then. If Ultra Magnus, of all mechs, spoke like that, you tended to listen. If you had any common sense, that is.

* * *

The medics, Optimus and Prowl surveyed the room. Most of the mechs were online and completely drugged up. No one was really speaking(or moving), content to lay and wallow in their own self-pity.

"It looks like somebot deactivated," Prowl said quietly.

Optimus smirked. But Ratchet was the one to retort, "No. It looks like _they_ deactivated."

All four not hungover mechs shared a laugh, earning many grumbled curses. Said curses were blatantly ignored, and they didn't stop laughing until their own time.

_'If only someone was recording this...'_ Optimus mused.

Unknown to everyone, that was _exactly_ what Prowl was doing.


	10. Talk To Me

**Chapter Nine: Talk To Me**

It was midnight, and the only light that pierced the darkness was artificial. Although it was a Saturday night, a certain Lord High Protector had no real plans. No femmes to take to the berth, no friends to hang out with.

Well, unless you counted Soundwave.

Soundwave and Megatron had known each other since they were younglings. Soundwave was an odd character; the stoic gray and violet mech barely ever spoke. He also had no real face to speak of. Where optics and a mouth would normally be, there was a screen.

Plus, when Soundwave _did_ speak, his voice was eery- like a computerized monotone. But at least when Soundwave spoke, he had something of use to say. Something of use... and something almost creepily insightful.

Megatron and Soundwave were in the gray mech's living room. The lighting in said room was dim; it wasn't so much creepy, as relaxing. Shadows did dance around the room like liquid, rolling around each other in an exquisite dance. And yet, it was... serene.

Soundwave had been studying Megatron all night. It was fairly easy to tell, for someone schooled in reading his emotions, that something was bothering Megatron. Something big.

Soundwave tilted his helm to the side slightly. His non-existent gaze bore into Megatron, silently asking him a question:

_What's bothering you?_

Megatron gave a small sigh. He spun his pointer talon in his medium-grade energon(*), a tell-tale sign of deep thought process. Soundwave waited patiently for a response. When Megatron was ready he would talk, and no sooner.

"Have you ever felt like you were destined to be something else? Something... more?"

Megatron's simple question sent Soundwave's CPU on a journey. The gray and violet mech took his time in formulating a response.

"I have. But we all have, at some point or another."

Megatron frowned slightly. "No. This... is different than the illusions of grandeur most Cybertronians have. It's more than just a... whim."

"Then what is it?"

Megatron paused, trying to find the words to explain how he felt. "It's destiny. I have a basic idea of what I need to do, and how to do it. This is no mere fantasy, Soundwave."

"And what do you need to do?"

"I need... to start a resistance. A rebellion of some sort. Cybertron cannot stay this way- with unequal rights. I know that others feel the same and will follow me. I just... don't know how to start this. I know it'll take time and planning, nothing can happen overnight."

Soundwave stayed quiet for a few minutes. He was very likely mulling this over, picking it apart to formulate a response and a course of action. Megatron watched him warily, waiting for a response.

"I agree with you, Megatron. Cybertron is not the way it should be." Soundwave paused for a minute, "I will follow you, if you so choose to lead."

Megatron gave a small, triumphant smile. It was a very good start, to know that someone would be willing to follow him.

However, another problem arose. Optimus Prime. He was the mech who really mattered, the one who could – and would – lead Cybertron in the end. Besides that, Megatron actually had nothing against Optimus. No reason or motive to harm the young Prime. Others like Ultra Magnus though... well, Megatron had never liked the mech to begin with.

Now, Megatron needed someone else to talk to. Someone with very strong opinions and a scientific mind.

* * *

The morning came far too quickly for most mechs, but not Megatron. He was on a self-appointed mission: to find someone he once knew.

It wasn't that Soundwave hadn't helped him. The mech had actually gotten Megatron thinking. But Megatron needed someone else, someone who wasn't emotionally detached. Someone who spoke their mind without regret.

Thus, Megatron ended up flying out of Iacon and into the next grand city: Vos.

Vos was home to millions of Seekers. The winged Cybertronians had rather tall buildings all around, as they were only comfortable in their natural element, the sky.

Megatron landed and transformed on a spiraling building. It was basically one big science lab, with test tubes and vials of dangerous chemicals all over every room. Megatron was very careful not to step in any of it, just in case.

He finally came to a stop outside of a closed door. It was engraved '118', and had a few spots of charcoal on it.

Megatron calmly raised his fist and knocked. After a beat the sound of things being kicked aside could be heard, as well as muttered cursing. The door swung open, revealing a gray and white Seeker. The Seeker blinked in surprise at seeing Megatron standing there.

"Starscream," Megatron greeted flatly.

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "What are you doing here, Megatron?"

Megatron, without asking, pushed past Starscream and inside. Starscream rolled his optics and grumbled something, before closing the door.

Megatron noted that Starscream's room was fairly messy. There were a lot of old energon cubes scattered among the scientific equipment, signaling many all-nighters.

"What are you doing here, Megatron?" Starscream repeated.

"Believe it or not, I require your opinion."

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "Oh? So you came all the way to Vos just to hear my opinion on something?"

Megatron rolled his optics at the sarcastic tone. "That's about right."

Starscream crossed his arms with a smirk. "Ok, then let's hear it."

"Cybertron isn't run the right way. Equal rights are non-existent, no matter what the higher-ups say. You should know this, as Seekers all live here, in Vos."

Starscream's optics narrowed, and Megatron crowed inwardly. He had hit a sore spot, Megatron knew he did. Now the only thing to anticipate was how Starscream would react.

"Get to the point," Starscream hissed.

"How would you feel about... a resistance?"

Starscream was quiet for a while. He finally gave a small smirk. "Wow, you're actually asking me how I would feel?" But Starscream sobered quickly. "Look, Megatron. I don't doubt that it would be excellent. But... do you really think you could lead a resistance?"

Megatron thought about it. He knew Starscream was asking a reasonable question. If he tried and wasn't up for it, it would surely end in disaster.

"I do."

Starscream was quiet for a few minutes. "Then I will follow you, when the time comes."

Megatron knew he would. But it was still good to hear, to _know_. With each person who agreed to follow him, Megatron grew closer to his goal.

Perhaps, just maybe, it would all work out in the end.

* * *

(*) Medium-grade energon is like coffee. Not dull like low-grade, but not alcoholic like high-grade.


	11. Cliff Jumping

**Chapter Ten: Cliff Jumping**

"_WHAT THE SLAG!"_

The outraged cry startled many from their work in Iacon Capital. Optimus Prime was no exception.

Optimus fell out of his chair, sitting on the ground dazedly. "What was that?" Bulkhead spoke his thoughts.

"That," Megatron sighed from the doorway, "Was Sentinel."

Optimus used his desk to hoist himself up. "Sentinel? Minor?"

"The drill sergeant?" Bulkhead asked.

Megatron nodded. "He comes here every other month to report to the head of his department," he explained.

"So why did he shout?" Optimus frowned.

Megatron sniggered. "He was probably the victim of a prank... again."

Bulkhead opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a red mech appearing in the doorway. He was about half Optimus' height, with two horns on his head.

"Who-?"

"Hide me!" the red mech cut Optimus off. He ducked underneath Optimus' desk, somehow fitting in the small space.

"Cliffjumper, what did you do now?" Megatron sighed.

Cliffjumper poked his head out from underneath Optimus' desk. "Jazz and I may have pulled a prank on Sentinel..."

Optimus chuckled. "So _you're_ the famous Cliffjumper Jazz is always telling me about!" Optimus smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you!"

Cliffjumper blinked. "Oh, Optimus Prime!" he seemed genuinely surprised to realize that Optimus was standing there.

"Please, call me Optimus."

"Ok!"

Megatron rolled his optics. "So what did you do, exactly?"

Cliffjumper turned to regard the Lord High Protector. "Hey, Megatron!" Megatron simply grunted, wanting an answer to his question. Seeing this, Cliffjumper started, "Jazz and I were bored and decided to prank Sentinel."

"But what did you _do_?" Surprisingly, it was Bulkhead who said that.

Cliffjumper flashed an impish grin. "We placed a bucket on top of his door filled with periwinkle paint."

Megatron howled with laughter. Optimus and Bulkhead, who didn't know Sentinel personally like Megatron, simply smiled with mirth. Cliffjumper was laughing as well, not ashamed to pat himself on the back.

Their laughter was cut short as they heard stomping and cursing from down the hallway. "I'm not here!" Cliffjumper ducked underneath the desk.

After a minute a blue and orange mech stopped in the doorway. He had periwinkle paint dripping from his head and upper torso down his body. Sentinel simply growled, "Where is he?"

Optimus frowned. "Where's who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Prime!" Sentinel burst out. Optimus looked taken aback by the disrespect.

"Sentinel, just tell us who you're talking about," Megatron sighed.

Sentinel turned to glare at Megatron. "That little red fragger!"

"I need a name."

Sentinel looked ready to throttle Megatron. "Cliffjumper, you idiot!"

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Bulkhead made his presence known.

Sentinel glared at each of them, searching for deceit. He found none. Sentinel spun around, storming out of the room. But he paused in the doorway. "If you see him, tell him he's on cleaning duty for the next thirty solar cycles!"

Sentinel stomped out of the room and down the hallway. Once Cliffjumper was sure Sentinel was gone, he emerged from under Optimus' desk.

"Thanks, guys," Cliffjumper sighed in relief. He then frowned. "I _hate_ cleaning duty..."

Megatron raised an optic ridge. "Maybe you should refrain from pranking Sentinel next time, then," he said flatly.

"What are you, my creator?"

Megatron's optics narrowed, and Optimus intervened before things got ugly. "Alright, let's just settle down!"

"'Settle down'? Cliff, what did you do now?" a feminine voice asked from the doorway.

All four mechs turned to face the blue and pink femme. She was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Arcee! You'll never guess what I did!" Cliffjumper grinned.

"No. That's why I asked you."

Cliffjumper seemed immune to her snark. "I dumped periwinkle paint on Sentinel!"

Arcee laughed. "I'm surprised you're still online!"

"He hid under my desk," Optimus explained flatly.

Arcee then seemed to notice the others in the room. "Optimus Prime, it's an honor," she bowed her head slightly.

Megatron looked slightly envious. "What about me?"

Arcee gave him a sidelong look. "Megatron, we've met."

Megatron smirked. "I know. It should still be an honor," he teased.

Arcee rolled her optics. She decided to just ignore Megatron and looked over at Bulkhead. "And your name would be-?"

"Bulkhead, Optimus' personal body guard."

Optimus groaned softly at the reminder. Not that he didn't like Bulkhead, he did. It was just that having a body guard made him feel a bit like a sparkling with his creator.

"Nice to meet you," Arcee said smoothly.

"Cliff!" a frantic voice wailed from down the hallway. All five Cybertronians in the room shared a befuddled look. Faster than they could blink, a black and white blur knelt behind Cliffjumper. "He's after me!" Jazz cried.

"Who, Jazz?" Optimus sighed.

"Sentinel!"

"Well gee, do you think the paint had anything to do with it?" Cliffjumper deadpanned.

Arcee snickered. "You mechs are all insane."

"No argument here." Jazz stuck his head out for a quick smile before hiding behind his friend again.

"JAZZ!" Sentinel shot by the door, not stopping.

"Wow," Bulkhead said, optics wide.

Megatron laughed. "As..._ interesting_ as this is, I have somewhere I need to be," he announced. Megatron strode out of the room, leaving the others in his wake.

"He has a point, we have jobs to do," Optimus pointed out.

"Come on, Jazz. Let's go hide somewhere else!" Cliffjumper and Jazz proceeded to exit the room with their backs firmly pressed together.

Arcee raised an optic ridge as they vanished down the hall. She shook her head, deciding to just let it go. "I'll see you around," Arcee smiled at the two remaining mechs before leaving the room.

Optimus stood there for a minute before he sat down with a sigh. "Now I actually have to work..."

* * *

Note: _Animated _Sentinel Prime premiered this chapter.


	12. Arrival

Review replies: Decepticon Fan: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story :)  
Naundi: Thank you, I'm glad you like the story. However, there will be slash – but _not_ between Optimus and Megatron. Although technically Transformers don't have gender. But if that's not your cup of tea, then you can stop reading or skip chapters with slash. :)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Arrival**

In the city of Vos, a showdown was underway.

"You can't stay here anymore! I've gotten too many complaints!" the landlord of the apartment complex, a neon green Seeker, snapped.

Starscream scowled. "And let me guess; the complaints are all from the same mech, right?"

"Like it matters?" the landlord burst out. "The point is: You. Are. Gone!"

Starscream's scowl morphed into a smirk. "Have fun with all the volatile chemicals in here," he said, striding to the doorway. But Starscream paused, turning to face the landlord. The landlord was instantly wary of the glint in Starscream's optics. "I have _always_ wanted to do this," Starscream declared, before he punched the landlord in the face with all his might.

The landlord fell to the floor, energon pouring from his nasal plating. "You glitch!" the hideously colored Seeker screeched.

Starscream smirked. "Takes one to know one."

Without further delay, the gray Seeker transformed and exited one of the many windows, shattering the ones around the one he exited._ 'Ah, revenge is sweet.'_

* * *

It was a clear Sunday afternoon. Iacon Capital was closed, meaning the workers got the day off. Megatron planned to fully take advantage of this, perhaps with some high grade.

Definitely with some high grade.

Megatron was lounging on his couch, dozing in and out of a light recharge. He just couldn't bring himself to get up, even for the high grade he so desperately wanted. That was perhaps the most shocking thing of all, he realized.

_Ding!_

Megatron jolted from the light recharge, frowning. He could have sworn he had heard-

_Ding!_

-His doorbell.

With a groan, the mech stood up. He made his way to the door, a little unsteadily, but made it. Megatron opened the door, revealing Soundwave. The stoic mech inclined his helm slightly in greeting.

"Soundwave," Megatron started, surprised. "What are you doing here?" Soundwave gave a half-shrug._'Well he's certainly in a talkative mood,' _Megatron thought sarcastically. The Lord High Protector stepped to the side with a sigh. "Come on in."

Soundwave walked in with another small nod. Megatron closed the door behind him. Soundwave sat down on the couch, looking perfectly at ease. It was slightly unnerving, but Megatron pushed that thought away.

He had to focus on what he was going to do now that Soundwave was here and drinking was no longer an option.

* * *

Starscream flew high above the ground, taking great joy in the feeling of Cybertron's thin atmosphere whirling around his wings. The only downside was that he had no home to speak of.

_'Where could I possibly go? It's not like I have many...'_

If Starscream wasn't in alt mode, he would have a sinister grin on his face.

_'Megatron.'_

With that thought, Starscream re-routed his path towards Iacon. Although he never wanted to go there – ever – he had no choice.

"Megatron's going to have a fit!" Starscream cackled gleefully.

The Seeker made it there in merely an hour. Starscream flew into Iacon, and immediately every citizen stared at him. Murmurs turned into a dull roar of noise as the lone Seeker flew through the city. Starscream was cackling mentally throughout the entire thing. This was going better than he had hoped!

Finally Starscream detected Megatron's distinct energy signal. Starscream snickered, before heading for it. He detected another mech he was unfamiliar with inside, adding to his glee.

This was going to be awesome!

Starscream transformed in the air, landing heavily. He walked the remaining paces to Megatron's door, before he pushed the doorbell. He ignored the stares he felt boring into him as he waited. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened.

Megatron openly gaped at the Seeker. "Starscream?" he asked in shock.

Starscream smirked, pushing past Megatron and inside. Megatron closed the door, glaring at the people who were staring. They dispersed, not wanting to anger their Lord High Protector.

"Got evicted, so I came here," Starscream said as he surveyed the room.

"Why here?"

Starscream flashed his favorite smirk at Megatron again. "What better place to reside then with my _dear_ friend Megatron?"

"The scrap heap?" Megatron suggested scathingly.

Starscream cackled. "You wish!"

"I do," Megatron muttered under his breath.

"Who are you?" Soundwave's monotone cut in.

Starscream turned to regard the gray mech. "Starscream... and _you_ are?"

"Soundwave."

Starscream nodded, before he vanished from the room. No doubt to go look around more, and most likely snoop through Megatron's personal belongings. Starscream was good at that, and he usually did it mostly to annoy and/or mess with someone.

"Are you going to let him stay?" Soundwave inquired.

Megatron let out his breath in a long sigh. "I don't really have a choice."

"Slag right you don't!" Starscream called from the next room over.

Megatron ignored the outburst, sitting in his chair. Soundwave somehow managed to look sympathetic to Megatron's dismal look. Megatron waved a hand in dismissal. In his opinion, sympathy got you nowhere and was a wasted emotion. Action and tolerance got you where you wanted to be.

And tolerance was something Megatron would need if he was to deal with Starscream.

As if on cue, Starscream strode back into the room. Luckily the doorways were wide enough so Starscream didn't clip his wings, but just barely. "So..." he drawled, "I take it I'm staying?"

Megatron sighed heavily. "Alright, fine!"

Starscream grinned. "Great! So..." Starscream's grin morphed into a predatory smirk. "When am I going to meet the rest of your friends?"

Megatron could only bury his face in his hands with a mental whimper.


	13. Off to Work

Review reply: Thanks to Decepticon Fan and Naundi for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Off to Work**

Megatron and Starscream had a stare down. It was a wonderful way to start a Monday morning; with animosity and smugness.

"No, Starscream," Megatron said through gritted teeth. "You are not coming with me to work?"

"Why not?" Starscream responded easily. Megatron looked a bit taken aback by the question. Oh frag, he needed an excuse and needed one _now_. "Well?" Starscream smirked.

"Because it's exclusive!"

Starscream cocked an optic ridge. "What?"

"Yeah!" Megatron had inspiration. "Only those that work there can get in!"

"You know... I just don't believe you."

Megatron glared at his unwanted roommate. "Then don't."

Starscream's smirk turned into a full-out grin, one that made Megatron realize he had said the wrong thing. "Alright, so I don't have to believe you... which means I'm going!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes..." Starscream stepped forward, "I am."

Megatron growled, but realized he had no other choice. It was getting late; he was already half an hour late. He didn't have the time to waste arguing with Starscream. So the infuriating Seeker would have to come along.

"Fine!"

Starscream grinned in his victory. He motioned that Megatron go first, and the Lord High Protector grumbled but complied. Starscream followed Megatron outside, immediately drawing the attention of any mech or femme passing by. The Seeker stuck his nose up in the air, glaring at the ones staring. They ducked their heads and scurried on.

Megatron sighed heavily, starting off down the sidewalk with Starscream striding beside him. Starscream's entire demeanor just screamed, _"Come on, stare. I dare you." _It was a bit unnerving to think about, because Megatron knew Starscream wouldn't hesitate to punch anyone. Not even Prime himself.

Finally they made it to Iacon Capital. Starscream eyed the tall, gray building critically. "Not many windows," he commented.

Megatron smirked. "Does it bother you?"

Starscream sniffed. "Of course not."

"Then by all means," Megatron shoved Starscream inside. "You go first."

Starscream glared daggers at Megatron, but he was unfazed. So Starscream was forced to walk side-by-side with Megatron, seeing as he had no idea where he was going. The building was nothing like the ones back in Vos.

They didn't bump into anyone on the way to Megatron's office, thankfully. It was also after Megatron had closed his door that Starscream chose to speak. "Does anyone else work here?"

Megatron sat in his chair, picking up a datapad. "You'll see," he said simply.

Starscream was perplexed – not that he'd ever admit it – at that. You'll see? What the heck was that supposed to mean?

Starscream's answer came around an hour later.

It was quiet in Megatron's office, the sound of the Lord High Protector typing on a datapad the only thing breaking the silence. Starscream was sitting in a spare chair, looking bored. Megatron felt pretty smug about that little fact.

"Ah!"

Starscream shot up from his slouched position. "What was that?"

Megatron sighed heavily, "I don't think I want to know."

Starscream was about to retort, when Megatron's door flew open. Starscream watched as a black and gold mech stormed inside, dripping with low grade energon. He had a murderous look about him; one of pure fury. It was... frightening. Again, not that Starscream would admit it.

"Megatron!" Prowl shouted.

Megatron raised an optic ridge. "Can I help you, Prowl?"

"Do something about those immature _sparklings_!"

"Jazz and Cliffjumper again?" Megatron asked resignedly.

Starscream couldn't resist asking, "Who?"

Prowl spun around only to have his mouth fall open in shock. Starscream smirked, he so enjoyed watching mechs go speechless at him. He had an admittedly large ego, after all.

"A Seeker," Prowl breathed.

"Indeed," Starscream smirked.

Megatron rubbed his optics in an expression of weariness. This was going right to Starscream's head, he could tell. The Seeker would be even harder to live with now. Joy. "Starscream, meet Prowl. Prowl, meet Starscream," he introduced.

"Some idiots spilled energon on you?" Starscream asked.

Prowl nodded darkly. "It's a waste of energon _and_ ruined my paint job!"

Starscream noticed that the energon had, indeed, stained Prowl blue. Starscream winced; if anyone messed with his paint, they would die. Slowly and painfully.

"Prowl, the best you can do is file a report and go get cleaned up," Megatron interjected.

Prowl scowled, but nodded. As he went to leave the room, Starscream stopped him. "If you want revenge, come find me." With that said, Starscream released Prowl's arm. Prowl looked contemplative as he exited Megatron's office.

Starscream sat back down in his chair, a pleased smirk on his face. Megatron shook his head, going back to work. Let Starscream wreak havoc on the building, see how much he really cared...

* * *

Later that day, Prowl returned to Megatron's office. Owner of said office was currently discussing something with Optimus, so the room was empty save for Starscream.

"Starscream?" Prowl spoke.

Starscream glanced over at the other mech. "Yes?"

"Still up for helping me with revenge?"

"...What did you have in mind?"

Prowl smirked evilly. "Well..."

As Prowl explained his plan to Starscream, a smirk grew on the Seeker's face. _'Oh yes, Prowl and I will be good friends...'_

Once Prowl was finished, Starscream stood up. "Let's go," he declared. Prowl grinned, following Starscream out of the room. Revenge was going to be sweet.

* * *

Jazz and Cliffjumper walked into the break room. They were in desperate need of some medium grade energon. The two friends had each gotten a cube when Cliffjumper frowned. Something just didn't feel right...

"Hi," a voice stated.

The two pranksters turned to stare at Prowl. Prowl looked completely normal, not angry in the slightest. "Um... hi Prowler," Jazz said slowly.

"It's Prowl."

Jazz nodded, used to that particular argument. "Sorry," he said, sounding anything but.

Prowl poured himself a cube of medium grade, looking perfectly normal. Until a smirk slowly spread across his face. Prowl took a sip of his drink, before looking at the two mechs in front of him. "You might want to run," Prowl commented neutrally.

There was the sound of thrusters above them and cackling, before the two pranksters were covered in a concoction of paint thinner and energon. The effect was nothing short of hilarious; their paint ran off them while the energon stained them with blue spots.

Jazz and Cliffjumper simply gaped at the laughing Prowl. Then they nearly had spark attacks when a Seeker landed beside him. "Well, I'd say that this was a success!"

Prowl nodded. "I agree."

The duo walked past the stunned victims. Prowl paused in the doorway, though. "Oh, and I'd clean up. After all, you don't want to be stained." With that, Prowl and the Seeker strode out of the room.

"Dang..."

* * *

"We made a pretty good team," Starscream commented once they were outside Megatron's office.

Prowl nodded in agreement. "We certainly did."

Starscream stuck out a hand. "Friends?"

Prowl accepted the offered hand. "Friends."

Inside his office, Megatron had a sudden feeling of dread.


	14. Wait, What?

**Chapter Thirteen: Wait, What?**

Megatron returned to work at Iacon Capital the next day. Starscream had simply said he was too tired to go with him, much to Megatron's relief.

So while Megatron worked, Starscream lounged around at home. He was a bit bored, but it was nothing new. Seekers have programming that makes them permanently restless unless in the air. So unless flying, a Seeker is always bored. It was just something you learned to live with, although that didn't make it any less, well, boring.

"What to do, what to do...?" Starscream asked himself in reflexive boredom. Flying was not an option. Iacon simply didn't appreciate Seekers.

Starscream silently wished for something to do; anything to do.

His wish was answered in the form of knocking on the door.

Starscream stood up, but frowned. He didn't live here, and didn't know anyone – besides Soundwave and Prowl, that is. But hey, he was open to meeting new people. So with that thought in mind, Starscream swung open the door.

A red and white mech stood there, looking annoyed. He had a yellow and black sparkling climbing all over his helm, but seemed to pay it no attention. "Who are you?" the mech demanded.

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "Starscream. And you are?"

"Ratchet."

"Right, _Ratchet_," Starscream started, "What are you doing here?"

"Well Megatron was supposed to watch Bumblebee-"

"He left for work," Starscream said, cutting off Ratchet.

"Yes, so I see," Ratchet said dryly. "In any case, I still need someone to watch Bumblebee."

"Don't look at me," Starscream shook his helm.

"Too late," Ratchet said and dumped Bumblebee in Starscream's arms. "He's your responsibility now."

"But I've never even _seen_ a sparkling before, let alone take care of one!"

"It's never too late to learn!"

Starscream's optic twitched at the cheerful statement. "But-" Starscream had inspiration. "But you don't even know me!"

Ratchet paused a second. "What's your name, Seeker?"

"Starscream..."

"Well Starscream," Ratchet smiled, "It's nice to meet you. I'm sure you'll take excellent care of Bumblebee!"

Starscream felt like strangling something. "You're going to _pay_," he hissed dangerously.

"I'm sure," Ratchet said flatly, before he just... walked away.

Starscream shrieked with fury on the inside. He looked down at the tiny sparkling in his arms calculatingly. Bumblebee peered back at him with large optics and let out an adorable chirrup.

Starscream frowned in response, walking inside and closing the door. He sat on the couch, placing Bumblebee on the floor. "Don't kill yourself or anything," he shrugged.

Bumblebee clicked, obviously confused by the bad parenting. But the sparkling decided to make the most of it, and began to wander around.

Starscream watched Bumblebee with rapt attention. While he had no idea how to care for a sparkling, Starscream still had the Seeker protocol. The one to protect all sparklings at any cost. Seekers were as bad as femmes in the sparkling protection department, if they were to be honest.

Bumblebee, oblivious to Starscream's protocol, curiously crawled over to a shard of an empty energon cube. Bumblebee reached for the sharp object, only to have Starscream's foot in his way. Bumblebee pouted as Starscream picked up the shard and tossed it in the trash compactor. Deciding to make his displeasure known, Bumblebee began to sniffle.

Starscream crooned, picking up Bumblebee and cradling the sparkling in his arms. "It wasn't safe," Starscream murmured. Bumblebee wasn't calming down, so Starscream started to rock him gently. Bumblebee slowly calmed down, and began smiling.

Soon enough Bumblebee's eyes began to droop. It was obvious the sparkling was trying hard not to go to recharge, although he needed it. Starscream knew that he would fall into recharge soon enough anyway, so he sat down and allowed the sparkling to drift into recharge in his arms.

Starscream soon fell into a light recharge himself, still holding Bumblebee.

* * *

A few hours later both mechs woke up. Bumblebee immediately began crying. Starscream stood up, placing the sparkling on his hip. He headed into the kitchen, pouring a cube of low grade. He sat down at the table with Bumblebee in his lap, and slowly fed the sparkling the cube's contents.

Once Bumblebee was finished he wanted to play again. Starscream allowed Bumblebee to play in the living room again, keeping a careful eye on him.

It caught both by surprise when the doorbell rang. Starscream picked up Bumblebee and placed him on the couch, before opening the door. Someone he had seen in papers stood there: Optimus Prime.

"Megatron sent me to get a datapad..." Optimus said awkwardly.

Starscream nodded once. "Sure, whatever," he swung the door open wider.

Optimus stepped inside, avoiding eye contact. Bumblebee crawled up to Optimus, latching onto his shin. Starscream didn't bother to stifle a laugh at Optimus' flabbergasted expression.

"Ratchet dropped him off," Starscream offered around his laughter.

"Ah," Optimus nodded. He bent down and picked up Bumblebee, who curled up to his chest cutely. Optimus thought he would melt at the adorable look the sparkling sent his way.

"Can I ask your name?" Optimus asked, tuning to Starscream.

"Oh," Starscream looked mildly surprised. "I'm Starscream."

"I take it you know who I am?"

Starscream nodded with a smirk. "Of course, you're the new Prime."

"And you know Megatron?"

Again, Starscream nodded. "We're old, ah, _friends_."

Optimus smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Starscream."

Starscream gave a smirk back. "Likewise, Prime."

"Please," Optimus sighed, "Call me Optimus. I am so _sick_ of 'Prime'!"

Starscream raised an optic at the outburst, but none-the-less nodded.

After a few more minutes of playing with Bumblebee, Optimus sighed. "I had better head back," he said reluctantly.

"Don't forget the datapad," Starscream said.

Optimus nodded in recognition. He handed Bumblebee over to Starscream who held him with care. Optimus vanished from the room, and the sound of drawers opening and closing and the shuffling of datapads could be heard before he came back. Optimus waved the datapad triumphantly, causing Starscream to snicker.

Optimus rubbed Bumblebee's helm affectionately. "See you around, Starscream," he looked at said Seeker.

Starscream nodded. "Of course," he agreed.

Optimus then left Megatron's house, only to pass Ratchet coming up the walk.

"Optimus," Ratchet nodded.

Optimus smiled, waved, and continued back to Iacon Capital. He really didn't want to make Megatron wait.

Ratchet rolled his optics before knocking on the door. It swung open soon enough, revealing Starscream and Bumblebee.

"Ratchet," Starscream greeted. He handed Bumblebee to the medic, secretly sad to see the sparkling go.

"Any troubles?" Ratchet asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Starscream paused. "Although, you could have warned me before you thrust a sparkling on me!"

Ratchet rolled his optics. "Oh please. You're a _Seeker_. Like you would harm him, or let harm come to him."

Starscream scowled. Ratchet, the annoyance, had him pegged.

Ratchet smirked, as he knew this. "I may call on you again," he informed.

"Please don't," Starscream said flatly.

Ratchet chortled, walking off. But he paused halfway down the walk. "You can visit anytime," he called over his shoulder.

Starscream raised an optic ridge as Ratchet strode away, vanishing down the sidewalk.

Starscream shrugged, closed the door and shook his head. "Weirdest. Day. Ever."


	15. A Ray of Sunshine

Warning: Slash in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: A Ray of Sunshine**

It was a nice day; not too hot, not too cold and incredibly sunny. It was the type of day that drew the mechs and femmes of Iacon out of their houses as if by a magnetic field.

Since it was such a day, Prowl and Jazz ventured from their respective homes to take a walk together.

Prowl had a faint blush on his face, seeing as Jazz had captured Prowl's hand with his own and refused to let go. It was sweet, but Prowl had never been completely comfortable with public displays of affection. Not that that really deterred Jazz in any way.

"So Prowl, what have ya been up ta lately?" Jazz inquired.

Prowl shot Jazz a deadpan look. "Jazz, you know perfectly well what I've been 'up ta lately'."

Jazz let out a round of good-natured laughter. Jazz's good mood was contagious, and soon enough Prowl was smiling.

"Oh Prowl, yer just too much!" Jazz beamed. Prowl shook his head in amusement. He felt the same way about Jazz, honestly.

"Yeah, yeah," Prowl grumbled with a smile.

The two passed a few couples as they walked, and Prowl saw how happy they looked. Some of the mechs looked positively _bizarre_ together, but they seemed so happy.

Prowl, without realizing it, put his head on Jazz's shoulder. Jazz looked down at Prowl in surprise, but a tender smile soon spread across his face.

The couple turned a corner and stopped. Outside a paint shop there was a heated argument. It appeared to be between the owner and a dissatisfied customer. The customer was a golden yellow with black highlights. He was attractive, and he seemed to know it.

"You purposefully sold me the wrong shade of yellow!" the customer shrieked.

"I did not!" the owner, a yellow and red mech, protested.

"Yes you did! You're jealous of my superior looks!"

"Why you little-!" the owner cried in outrage.

The customer smirked, "Come and get it."

The two launched at each other, tearing into any piece of armor they could find. Jazz and Prowl instantly sprang into action, pulling the two apart. Prowl ended up restraining the customer while Jazz got the owner. "Ah suppose we have ta take 'em in to file a public disturbance report," Jazz sighed.

Prowl nodded in agreement. "I'll contact Prime," he sighed.

* * *

In an interrogation room, both owner and customer sat at opposite ends of a table, both covered in scratched and dents. They seemed ready to slaughter anything that moved, especially each other.

Optimus sighed, watching the two glaring at each other. Prowl and Jazz stood off to the side, there to clarify what they could. Bulkhead was by the door, standing silently.

"Alright, the guy who usually does this for me is on vacation, so I have to talk to my myself," Optimus stated. "Start with your names."

The customer glared, "Sunstreaker."

"Hot Shot," the owner said with less contempt than Sunstreaker.

"Right. Now tell me exactly what happened."

"Well he-" Sunstreaker pointed at Hot Shot, "-Sold me the wrong shade of paint! Instead of a golden yellow I got luminescent yellow!"

Optimus felt his optic twitch.

"It was an _accident_!" Hot Shot cried, before smirking. "But you know, maybe I should have sold you the wrong shade on purpose. You're a freaking narcissist!"

"No, I'm just beautiful!"

"No more beautiful than I am!"

"Oh-ho, so the truth comes out! You think you're better looking than me, don't you?"

"As a matter of fact yes, yes I do!"

"Alright, enough!" Optimus burst out. Hot Shot and Sunstreaker glowered, but thankfully stopped shooting insults at each other.

"Now, you're aware that you started a public disturbance, are you not?" Prowl spoke up seriously.

He received grunts in response.

"And you know that I can't let it go unpunished, right?" Optimus continued. He received grunts as well. "But, since no one was actually hurt-" he ignored the protests about their paint, "-I can let you go with a report and stern warning this time."

"A report?" Sunstreaker whined.

"_Yes_, a report. Is that too much to ask?" Optimus glared, just _daring_ them to say yes.

"...No..."

"I guess not."

Optimus nodded sharply. "Good. Prowl, the datapads?"

Prowl wordlessly slapped them onto the table. Optimus shot him a concerned look. As Sunstreaker and Hot Shot filled out the datapads – and looking like they were being murdered while doing so – Optimus commed Prowl.

_/Are you alright?/_ Optimus asked with concern.

_/I'm fine, Optimus./_

Optimus frowned. _/Jazz? What's up with Prowl?/_

Jazz snorted over the comm link. _/Those idiots interrupted our date. We're... annoyed, at best./_

_/Oh. I see./_

Jazz snorted once more before closing the comm link channel.

After a few minutes of silence, Hot Shot and Sunstreaker had finished filling out the datapads. "You're free to go. And don't let it happen again," Optimus warned.

The two grumbled an affirmative, heading out. A red and black mech met Sunstreaker outside the door. "Wow bro, you look horrible!" he exclaimed.

"Gee, thanks Sideswipe."

All three left the building, causing Optimus to sigh in relief. "I'm going back to work," he stated. He and Bulkhead took their leave, obviously they couldn't get out of there fast enough.

That just left Prowl and Jazz in the room. "I'm sorry about our date," Jazz said softly.

"It's alright, Jazz," Prowl smiled softly.

"Rain check?" Jazz offered, holding his hand out.

Prowl chuckled, taking Jazz's hand. "Of course."

* * *

Note: _Generation One_ Sunstreaker and Sideswipe premiered this chapter as well as _Armada_ Hot Shot.


	16. Seeker Talk

Warning: Slash is really all this chapter is about...

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Seeker Talk**

"Megatron-! Someone's at the door!"

Megatron rolled out of berth, standing up with a groan. _'Why can't Starscream answer the door himself? He's closer to it than I am!'_

Megatron dragged himself to the door, ready to slaughter whoever dared to disturb him before work. When he swung it open however, he was shocked to see two Seekers identical to each other except for their coloring. One was black and purple while the other was blue, white and black.

"Is Starscream here?" the black and purple one tried to peer over Megatron.

"_STARSCREAM_!" Megatron bellowed, causing the two Seekers in front of him to jump in surprise.

There was a thud from Starscream's room and the sound of grumbling could be heard as Starscream made his way to them. Soon enough Starscream came to stand beside Megatron. But before he could see who was at the door the black and purple Seeker tackle-hugged him.

"What the-? _Skywarp_! Get _off_!" Starscream pushed at Skywarp. Megatron was laughing at Starscream openly.

Skywarp finally let go of Starscream, who looked extremely annoyed. "Alright, let's get this out of the way. Megatron, meet my trine Skywarp and Thundercracker. Guys, that's Megatron," Starscream introduced.

"What are you doing here?" Megatron asked flatly.

"It's simple, really," Thundercracker shrugged. "Starscream vanished without a trace and we had to figure out where he went."

"And you had to _hug me_ when you got here?" Starscream's voice was acidic. He obviously wasn't going to let it go.

"It'll make great blackmail material, though," Megatron smirked.

With the death glare that Starscream sent him, Megatron should have dropped dead on the spot.

Thundercracker cleared this throat awkwardly. "So... Starscream, can we talk?"

Starscream sighed heavily. "Whatever. Come on," he started off towards his room. His trine followed.

"I don't even get a say in this," Megatron grumbled irritably as he stepped outside to go to work.

* * *

Skywarp flopped onto Starscream's berth enthusiastically. "Ooh, comfy!" he exclaimed, shifting so he was more comfortable.

Starscream rolled his optics and sat in a chair. "What do you two _really_ want?"

"Well," Thundercracker made himself comfortable next to Skywarp, "We did need to know where you went. But on top of that we sorta..."

Starscream had a growing feeling of dread.

"We're together," Skywarp blurted. Thundercracker shot him a scathing glare. "What? I can't take the tenseness!" Skywarp defended

Starscream snorted. "And you came all this way to tell me this? Come on, I saw this coming for stellar cycles."

Skywarp slapped Thundercracker in the arm. "See? I told you!"

Thundercracker nodded in agreement. After a minute of silence Thundercracker looked at Starscream. "So what about you? How'd you come to live with Megatron?"

"I got evicted and he was the only person who wouldn't kill me on sight."

"Why'd you get evicted?" Skywarp smirked.

"I was complained about too many times."

"I love the way you sound proud when you say that," Skywarp snickered.

Starscream rolled his optics but didn't bother to reply.

"What about Megatron?" Thundercracker asked.

"What about him?"

"You know," Thundercracker smirked. "Are you two together?"

Starscream choked on air and flailed about for a minute. "W-why would you even _ask_ something like that?" he finally demanded. However, much to Starscream's chagrin, neither Thundercracker or Skywarp bought it.

"Oh please!" Skywarp rolled onto his back, his head hanging off the berth. A grin was plastered on his face as he said, "You're totally in love with him!"

"I am not!" Starscream denied, a light blush giving away his true feelings.

"You so are!" Skywarp retorted childishly. "You and Megatron are gonna get bonded and grow old together and-"

Starscream cut off Skywarp with a cuff to the head. "Shut up!" he hissed, face bright red.

Thundercracker was trying – and failing – to hold back his laughter. Starscream looked about ready to murder them all and make it look like an accident.

"Aw lighten up, 'Screamer!" Skywarp pouted.

"Don't _call_ me that!"

"Alright, alright, geez," Skywarp raised his hands in defense and submission.

"Seriously Starscream, you should consider either acting on your feelings or getting over them," Thundercracker spoke. He was always the more rational and down-to-Cybertron of their trine.

"I didn't _ask_ you!"

Thundercracker simply raised an optic ridge calmly. "Ok, Starscream. Relax."

Starscream grumbled something about 'stupid trine mates who should keep their noses out of my business' and sat down on his chair moodily. He crossed his arms with a glare and a small pout.

Silence descended on the room. After a while, the sound of heavy breaths could be heard. Starscream and Thundercracker looked over at Skywarp to see the black and purple Seeker in recharge. He was still hanging off the berth, but now one of his arms was on the floor as well.

Starscream and Thundercracker shook their heads in fond exasperation.

* * *

While Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp talked at home, Megatron was at Iacon Capital working away.

He came to the end of a stack of datapads and gave a relieved sigh. He picked up the last one, seemingly so innocent.

_Starting on the first day of next month, Iacon will not allow Seekers or other outsiders inside the city without an entry fee._

"That's utter bullslag!" Megatron growled. It was written by Ultra Magnus it seemed, and had yet to be signed by anyone else. "I'm not signing this thing," Megatron decided aloud.

He set down the datapad with a scowl. But that scowl slowly turned into a sly smirk. This was the perfect opportunity to start a rebellion! He was sure that Starscream and his trine would help, if not for Megatron then for themselves Seekers everywhere.

But the first step was to find mechs who would join the rebellion. He would try and appeal to the Seekers, triple changers and "other outsiders" first. They would most likely be willing to fight for a new government. Then he would move onto the citizens of Iacon. Yes, yes that's what Megatron would do.

Megatron placed the datapad in his subspace. It would be proof for those who don't believe him.

The revolution was coming, and nothing would stop it.

* * *

Note: _Generation One_ Skywarp and Thundercracker premiered in this chapter.


	17. Head Start

Warning: Slash – actual kissing (finally)!. I've been planning slash since I got the idea for this story, and it will play an important role. If that is against your views, either stop reading or skip/skim the chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Head Start**

Megatron got home from work that day later than usual. When he entered his house, the first thing he noticed was that it was quiet. Too quiet, especially with three Seekers in the house.

Megatron felt his wariness spike to an all-time high. He had no idea what they were planning, if anything. That was probably the most frightening part of all. So with his senses on high alert, Megatron made his way to his room. But it just so happens that he had to pass Starscream's room to get there.

Steeling himself, Megatron silently opened Starscream's door. He was surprised to find all three Seekers deep in recharge. They were all sharing the berth, though Skywarp was half off the edge.

Megatron shook his head and silently closed the door again. For adults, they certainly acted like sparklings...

* * *

Morning came too quickly for the inhabitants of Megatron's house. Thundercracker was the first one awake, Skywarp following.

"T.C, why'd you wake me up?" Skywarp griped.

Thundercracker rolled his optics. "Quiet, we don't want Starscream to wake up!" he hissed. "We need to recruit some help-"

"For what?"

Thundercracker sent Skywarp a scathing glare. "I was getting to that. We need to get Starscream and Megatron together, and to do so we need someone close to Megatron."

"Like who?"

"The one and only Optimus Prime."

Skywarp looked unsure. "Do you think he would actually help us?"

"Without a doubt."

"Then let's do this!" Skywarp exclaimed softly with a mischievous gleam to his optics.

"Starscream, we're going out!" Thundercracker informed said Seeker loudly.

"Shut the frag _up_...!"

Thundercracker and Skywarp snickered and got off the berth. They quietly made their way out of the house, transformed and took to the air. Thundercracker then had an epiphany. "We don't know where Optimus Prime is, or how to get there."

"He can't be that hard to find," Skywarp pointed out. Thundercracker snorted his agreement and the two lapsed into silence as they flew. "Hey, who's that over there?" Skywarp suddenly asked, pointing his nosecone in the direction he meant.

"That's Optimus Prime!"

Skywarp let out a loud, "Whoop!" and angled downwards in Optimus' direction.

"No, you idiot!" Thundercracker cried, following after his trine mate.

The two transformed in the air and landed in front of Optimus. A green mech instantly stepped in front of the Prime. "Skywarp, you idiot!" Thundercracker whacked him upside the head.

Skywarp rubbed his head with a glare. "What'd you do that for?"

Thundercracker opted to ignore the other Seeker, instead focusing on Optimus, who was peering over Bulkhead's shoulder curiously. "We need your help," he said simply.

"With what?" Optimus frowned.

"We need you to help us get two mechs together."

"And," Skywarp started, "I'm too afraid of Megatron to do it on my own."

Optimus laughed. "Please tell me we're pairing him up with Starscream!"

Bulkhead looked shell shocked that Optimus was agreeing to help two strange Seekers set up his friend. "Who are you two?" he blurted.

"Oh, I'm Thundercracker and that's Skywarp."

"Hiya!"

"So you wish to get Megatron and Starscream together? I have an idea," Optimus smirked.

"Like?" Thundercracker prompted.

"Well..." Thundercracker, Skywarp and Bulkhead leaned forward to listen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starscream and Megatron were going at it yet again.

"How am I supposed to know where they went?" Starscream demanded.

"You're the trine leader, aren't you?"

"But I'm not their fragging creator!"

"It's still your job to know everything they do!"

"Augh!" Starscream strangled the air. "You are insufferable!"

Megatron rolled his eyes. "Oh, like you're not."

"I hate you so fragging much!"

"The feeling is mutual," Megatron smirked.

Neither was exactly sure who made the first move, but they were suddenly lip-locked.

Neither heard the door open, nor the entrance of four mechs. They were aware when Skywarp let out a loud, disappointed, "Aw!"

They hastily broke apart, fury lighting up their eyes and a slight blush covering their faces. Starscream crossed his arms with a glare at all four, especially his trine. Megatron had clenched a fist at his side and looked ready to slaughter them all.

"Head start?" Optimus asked.

Megatron and Starscream shared a glance. "Five second one," Starscream decided.

Megatron smirked, "One... two..." Optimus, Bulkhead, Skywarp and Thundercracker wasted no time in running out of the house. They each transformed, speeding off at the highest speeds possible.

"Five!" both Starscream and Megatron shouted, before they exited the house and transformed, chasing after the four mechs.


	18. Trouble In Paradise

Warning: Slash. It will be in nearly every upcoming chapter, so stop reading/skim if it offends you.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Trouble In Paradise**

Megatron, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp were awoken one Sunday morning by an incessant banging on the door.

Starscream rolled over, letting his arm splay across Megatron's chest. "Go get the door," Starscream commanded sleepily.

Megatron rolled his optics at his lover but got up anyway. He groggily made his way to the door and opened it. "Ultra Magnus?" Megatron gawped.

"Megatron," Ultra Magnus greeted coolly.

Megatron wasn't extremely fond of that tone. In fact, it made him wary. "What can I do for you?" Megatron asked as he steeled himself.

"Word's gotten around that you have three Seekers living with you."

Megatron raised an optic ridge. "Yeah? So?"

"You also didn't sign, or otherwise return, the datapad banning outsiders and Seekers."

"What's your point?" Megatron sounded fed up.

"My point is that neither things are acceptable. You have been shirking your work and becoming a... a _Seeker_!" The way Ultra Magnus said the word _Seeker _was akin to the way someone might say 'disgusting piece of filth'.

But before Megatron could retort, two arms draped over his shoulders. Starscream gave Ultra Magnus a haughty look. "You say that like it's a _bad_ thing," the Seeker purred.

Ultra Magnus was speechless for a moment, before his anger returned stronger than before. "It _is_ a bad thing!" he exploded. He paused for a minute to calm down a little. When he spoke again, his voice was noticeably calmer. "Megatron, you are being offered a choice. Get rid of the Seekers and sign the datapad and stay Lord High Protector, or do neither and become an outcast with them."

Megatron spluttered a minute. How was he supposed to make a decision like that? _'Easily,'_ his mind told him. "Alright, have it your way," Megatron started. He winced as Starscream's claws dug into his shoulders but continued, "Find yourself a new Lord High Protector."

Megatron slammed the door in the stunned mech's face, only to have Starscream kiss him. When they pulled apart Starscream asked, "What was on the datapad?"

"That Seekers or anyone else from outside Iacon wouldn't be allowed in unless they payed an entry fee."

Starscream looked livid. "What is it about ground pounders?" he snarled.

"Come again?"

"What is it about them that somehow makes _them_ superior?"

Megatron was a bit taken aback by Starscream's angry passion. It was righteous, though. After all, he was being discriminated against. Seekers everywhere were going to be exiled, and it hurt to think about.

"I don't know, Starscream. But that's why the rebellion is so important," Megatron said with uncharacteristic softness.

"Let's start it now!" Starscream exclaimed. "I know a few mechs who would help us, and I'm sure we could find more..."

This drive, this ambition, _this_ was why Megatron admired the obnoxious Seeker. "Perhaps that is not such a bad idea. But we can't do anything but round up supporters."

"I agree. They would see it coming so soon," Starscream nodded.

"Precisely," Megatron agreed. "So go wake your trine and tell them to find supporters. You and I are going to find those mechs you mentioned."

Starscream nodded and left to wake up his trine, who had taken up a temporary residence his old room.

Megatron was left to think. He hadn't expected it would all unravel this quickly, but it had. There was nothing that could be done about it now. All Megatron could do was go about his plans and hope – though he hated that word; it was so... foolish – for the best.

Skywarp bounded into the room with unnatural energy for it being so early in the morning. Thundercracker looked dead on his feet and was leaning on a half amused and half annoyed Starscream.

"So we're looking for supporters?" Skywarp asked eagerly.

Megatron nodded, "Yes. Skywarp and Thundercracker will ask anyone they know who might join, no matter how slim the chance. Starscream, you and I will do the same."

"Alright!" Skywarp cheered. Thundercracker managed a thumbs up.

Starscream vanished from the room and returned a few minutes later with a cube of medium grade energon. Thundercracker took it gratefully.

"Let's go," Megatron stated. They all stepped outside and transformed. Thundercracker and Skywarp went in one direction, Starscream and Megatron going in the other.

It was all happening so fast, Megatron reflected. He hadn't planned it this way, but life had a way of turning everything you planned and thought upside down and inside out; turning everything topsy turvy.

Starscream noticed Megatron's silence and became concerned. He flew closer to his lover and asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Megatron said simply. Starscream made a noise that clearly stated 'I don't believe you'. "Alright, I'm a bit overwhelmed."

Starscream could understand the admission, but he wasn't about to not try and boost Megatron's confidence. "Don't be. The way you created this plan and the way you commanded my trine shows that you'll be a great leader."

"Thanks," Megatron said with honest gratitude.

There was silence for a few minutes, one that grew increasingly uncomfortable.

Finally Megatron spoke. "That conversation never happened."

"What conversation?" Starscream asked as he banked to the right with Megatron following.

The two made their way out of Iacon and back into Vos. Starscream weaved his way through the tall buildings with no difficulty, but Megatron nearly clipped his wings quite a few times.

The two finally stopped outside one of Vos' many apartment complexes. Starscream led the way through the hallways and finally to a door.

Megatron watched anxiously as Starscream pounded on the door. After a while there was the sound of movement and the door swung open...

* * *

Note: I have nothing against Ultra Magnus' G1 self, but I needed the next highest person in charge besides Optimus and, well, it was him. Oh, and I edited the previous chapters. Take a look!


	19. Of Supporters and Seekers

Warning: Slash.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Of Supporters and Seekers**

Standing in the doorway was a white and red Seeker. He seemed genuinely startled to see Starscream and Megatron standing there.

"Ramjet," Starscream greeted.

"Um... hi, Starscream." Ramjet responded hesitantly. "What are you doing here?"

"May we come in?" Megatron spoke up.

"Sure." Ramjet took a step to the side, opening the door wider. Starscream and Megatron walked in, allowing Ramjet to close the door behind them.

"Hey, Starscream!" a blue and red Seeker called from across the room.

Starscream rolled his optics but didn't otherwise reply.

"What's gone wrong now? And who is that?" an orange and blue Seeker made his presence known. He seemed to be in the corner, just... sitting there.

Starscream sighed. "That is Megatron. Megatron, this is Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge."

The one designated as Ramjet took a step towards them. "So what are you two doing here?"

"I am looking for supporters," Megatron informed.

"Supporters for what?" Thrust asked curiously.

"Nothing good, I'd bet," Dirge muttered. He was ignored.

"Supporters for my cause. My goal is to dethrone the Iacon government."

"And then what?" Ramjet frowned.

"And then I will appoint a new government, one that would create equality."

Dirge frowned, "It sounds too good to be true."

"It sounds that way, but it's not," Starscream piped up. "Just think about it."

Silence reigned supreme as the three cone-headed Seekers did, indeed, think about it. They weighed the pros and cons, considering every possibility. They also picked apart Megatron's words, trying to find deceit.

After a few minutes they realized that if there was actual deceit, it was not very forthcoming.

The trine shared minute of silent communication, but Starscream and Megatron were nothing if not patient.

Finally they all stood up and faced Megatron – and, in turn, Starscream. "We will join your cause," Ramjet informed.

* * *

Skywarp and Thundercracker flew side by side high above the city of Kaon. The buildings weren't nearly as tall as the ones in Vos, but to someone stuck on the ground they would appear rather high.

Kaon was rumored to have one thing that none of the other cities on Cybertron had: an underground gladiatorial combat ring.

Most – if not all – of the mechs that fought in the ring were ones that opposed the government. Skywarp knew because he had been in the ring once, many stellar cycles ago. But he was probably still registered...

Thundercracker and Skywarp landed in a more desolate part of Kaon. Skywarp looked around, memory files assaulting him mercilessly. Where was the secret...

"There," Skywarp pointed.

All Thundercracker could see was a torn down building. It appeared to have been shifted through a few times, but obviously nothing was found.

"There? Are you sure, 'Warp?"

"Positive," Skywarp replied. He easily walked forward, into the middle of the rubble. He knelt down, optics roving the floor for something. "Ah-ha!"

Skywarp grabbed a piece of the ground and pulled it up. He lowered himself into the resulting hole halfway before looking at Thundercracker. "C'mon!" he urged and dropped out of sight.

Thundercracker was unsure, but he followed Skywarp's example. When he landed, he saw that it was extremely dark. So dark that he could barely see in front of him. He couldn't see Skywarp anywhere, and Thundercracker silently cursed his lover's paint job.

"'Warp?" Thundercracker whispered.

A hand slipped into his. "I'm right here, TC." Thundercracker caught a glimpse of Skywarp's optics. "Just stay close to me and don't let go."

Skywarp lead the way with Thundercracker following clumsily. Finally, after countless twists and turns and seemingly endless tunnels, they came to a large metal door.

"Don't say anything until I give the okay," Skywarp warned.

"Alright."

Skywarp took a deep breath before he knocked on the metal door in some sort of code.

_**Bang-bang-bang. Tap-tap. Bang.**_

After a minute the door swung open and light spilled into the pitch black tunnel. A purple and green mech stood in the doorway with a gun pointed. "Names," he demanded.

Almost eerily calm, Skywarp answered, "Skywarp. This is Thundercracker, he's with me."

Scavenger mentally ran through his list of approved mechs. As it turns out, Skywarp was indeed on it. Scavenger stepped aside, allowing the two Seekers access. Skywarp gave him a nod, dragging Thundercracker inside.

Thundercracker looked around the room in awe. It was huge, with the ceiling as high as some of the smaller buildings in Vos. In the middle of the room was a caged platform. Surrounding it were three or four dozen seats. The room was empty, though. Well, save for them.

"C'mon, it's just through here," Skywarp tugged on Thundercracker's hand.

Thundercracker allowed himself to be lead through a doorway. They went through yet another tunnel, this one leading to a hallway lined with doors.

Skywarp didn't stop until he came to one door. He opened it, revealing a large room crammed with mechs. They all had some kind of bulk or weapon to compensate. The room was filled with talking and laughter.

Thundercracker looked uneasy, but Skywarp seemed right at home. He dragged Thundercracker to a table holding a few mechs. A blue one, a green and purple one and a red and white one.

"Hey, Skywarp!" the red and white one exclaimed.

Skywarp sat down on a chair, dragging Thundercracker down into one as well. "Long time no see, Skywarp. Who's your friend?" the blue one jerked a finger at Thundercracker.

"Yeah, it's been a while." Skywarp agreed. "Guys, this is Thundercracker. Thundercracker, this is Breakdown, Bonecrusher and Wildrider."

"So what brings you here?" Bonecrusher inquired.

Skywarp and Thundercracker shared a look. Skywarp leant forward onto his elbows, staring at them intensely.

"How would you feel about a... rebellion?"

* * *

Note: _Generation One_ Ramjet, Dirge, Thrust, Bonecrusher, Scavenger and Wildrider premiered in this chapter.


	20. Numbers Grow

**Chapter Nineteen: Numbers Grow**

Breakdown looked pensive. "A rebellion?"

Skywarp nodded. "It would be led by Megatron, former Lord High Protector. Once the Iacon government is out of power, we can take over and create equal rights."

Breakdown, Bonecrusher and Wildrider looked tempted. But if there was one thing they had learned in the ring, it was to never just jump into something. They needed to think this over and weigh every possible outcome.

One outcome was that everything would go according to plan. The government would be changed and equal rights would be available for everyone. While this was the most desirable outcome, it was also the least likely.

Another outcome was that they failed completely and were all arrested or exiled. That was the mostly likely outcome.

Or, it could end up somewhere in between. The government may fall, but they could be exiled. Or they wouldn't be able to take over. This outcome was... well, it was somewhere in between.

Wildrider had had enough of thinking. "I say we go for it!"

Bonecrusher shot him a look. It practically screamed, "You are a brash idiot, how did you _ever_ get into the ring?"

Wildrider was completely unaffected by said look.

"It actually may not be a bad idea," Breakdown pointed out.

Bonecrusher raised an optic ridge, just daring Breakdown to elaborate on that.

"He's right, you know," Skywarp interjected.

Thundercracker sent Skywarp a look, silently asking if he could speak. Skywarp slowly nodded, silently urging the blue Seeker to watch his words. Gladiators don't take well to outsiders, and Thundercracker was on their turf.

"If I may, Megatron has a well thought out plan. If you join our cause, we can carry them out." Thundercracker paused, leaning forward slightly. "We can't do this without your unique skills."

Skywarp was awed. He had no clue Thundercracker could be such a good persuader!

The three gladiators sized Thundercracker up. The Seeker remained calm and collected throughout the process. Finally Wildrider smirked and said, "Hm, you're not so bad for an outsider."

Thundercracker simply nodded his gratitude. He didn't want to jinx this acceptance by saying something stupid.

Breakdown was still a bit wary. "So you really think that this is going to work?"

Skywarp nodded. "I do. So does everyone else who has agreed to join."

The gladiators were silent once again. It was a situation that would no doubt change their lives, after all, and they simply needed to be sure. Because there would be no going back.

"Keep in mind the fact that it will not be easy," Thundercracker warned seriously. "You may get injured, exiled, or, if it goes too far, offlined."

"We know," Bonecrusher said simply. Breakdown nodded his agreement.

Wildrider grinned at Skywarp and Thundercracker. "But we'll join anyway."

Skywarp grinned at him. "Sweet! Do you know anyone else who'd wanna join?"

Bonecrusher shrugged. "Well my gestalt team would, for one. I'll contact them later."

"Same with ours," Breakdown motioned to himself and Wildrider.

That was like eleven mechs right there. Skywarp was feeling pretty good about that. Megatron would definitely be happy.

The group of mechs were startled when a hulking purple green mech walked over. Breakdown recognized him from a previous fight. "Lugnut, what do you want?"

"I overhead your conversation and I want in."

Skywarp and Thundercracker shared a long look. It probably wouldn't hurt to add another to the list of supporters. Plus he looked to be extremely strong.

Breakdown, Wildrider and Bonecrusher had looks of disdain on their faces. They also had a hint of grudging respect, Skywarp noted, so it probably wouldn't be too much of a problem. Hopefully, if it was, the three would just ignore Lugnut.

With that thought, Skywarp came to a decision. "Um... alright."

Lugnut looked a bit pleased for a second, but it was hard to tell with his particular facial features.

* * *

Megatron looked immensely pleased. He had three more followers, and while they were all a bit unstable, they would help immensely.

Seekers were even more valuable than ground bound mechs. It was simple, really; if you rule the air, you rule the world. Not to mention how violent Seekers could be. Well, that was mostly their programming's fault.

"Very good. Ramjet, Thrust and Dirge, welcome to my cause."

The three Seekers bowed slightly. They obviously weren't sure what to do. Megatron wasn't exactly sure either, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't like being bowed to.

"Do you know of anyone else who might like to join our cause?" Starscream asked.

Ramjet frowned in thought. "Well, I think I _might_ know someone... but he's..." Ramjet shrugged. "He's completely insane."

"He's also dangerous," Dirge added.

Megatron and Starscream shared a look. They needed supporters, and even if this mech was insane, if he was dangerous that could work to their advantage. If he wasn't a danger to them, of course.

Starscream crossed his arms. "Would he be a danger to us?"

Ramjet twisted his face into an unreadable expression. "You know, I'm not really sure... He shouldn't, though, as long as you don't touch him or get too close."

"Take me to him," Megatron ordered.

Ramjet nodded. This was probably a bad idea, but what choice did they have?

* * *

Note: _Animated_ Lugnut premiered in this chapter.


	21. Super Powers

Warning: Slight slash.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Super Powers**

Megatron and Starscream followed the Coneheads – as Starscream had collectively nicknamed Dirge, Ramjet and Thrust – outside the apartment building. The Coneheads were looking wary, which put Megatron and Starscream a bit on edge.

_Was this guy really that bad?_

That thought repeated in their heads as Megatron and Starscream followed the Coneheads to an unknown destination.

It took them longer then they liked to reach their destination. Vos was much larger when you walked, and more painful, too. When they finally reached their destination, Starscream was decidedly cynical. "_Vos Mental Institution_?"

Thrust rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

Dirge shrugged. "You wanted a recruit, didn't you?"

Starscream shot the other Seeker a scathing glare. "Not one that's insane!"

Dirge simply shrugged again. He personally thought that the whole thing was a bad idea, but no one ever listened to him.

Megatron, who was completely ignoring everyone else, suddenly strode forward. Starscream scrambled to catch up with his lover, caught off guard by the sudden movement. Starscream only needed one look at Megatron's face to realize that he was determined.

Starscream had no choice but to follow him into what would surely be their end.

The Coneheads shared a long look. They didn't really want to see their so-called friend, but someone had to guide Megatron and Starscream. So with deep sighs they followed the other mechs into the asylum.

The hallways were some odd combination of yellow and stark white with paint chipped in places. The floor was hopelessly scuffed and dented. Obviously no one cared for the appearance of this place.

Starscream wrinkled his nose in disgust. He would love to give whoever was in charge of maintenance a piece of his anyone could live in a place like this, Starscream would never know.

Thrust, who had taken the lead, led their ragtag group down quite a few twisting and turning corridors. They passed many doors as well, indistinguishable (and extremely creepy) noises coming from behind some of them.

Thrust led them around another corner and stopped. There was a rather large and noticeably thick door right in front of them. There was a sign hanging on the door that read: _"Danger. Do not enter."_

"Are you sure about this?" Starscream asked.

Megatron nodded. He was not afraid – wary, perhaps, but not afraid. He reached for the button to open the door, but stopped when Dirge spoke.

"Stay five feet back from him no matter what."

Megatron and Starscream shared a befuddled look. Neither knew how to take the odd warning. Megatron settled for the fail safe nod, Starscream following suit. Dirge stepped back, seemingly content that he had done his part.

Megatron pressed the button to open the door, either not noticing or ignoring how Starscream tensed. The door slid open, revealing a dimly lit room. Shadows swam across the walls and the furniture was half hidden by darkness.

It was extremely creepy.

Megatron took a deep breath, and with Starscream clutching at his arm, headed inside.

The door slid shut behind them.

Starscream jumped and gripped Megatron's arm harder. He had obviously thrown his pride to the gutter, abandoning it completely. Megatron wasn't sure whether to be amused or disgusted, so he settled on a healthy mixture of both.

"Who's there?" a voice called from the shadows.

Megatron, with a firm and clear voice answered, "Megatron, former Lord High Protector of Cybertron and Starscream, my right hand mech."

"So you think yourself to be worthy of my presence?"

Starscream raised an optic ridge. He loosened his grip on Megatron's arm, more insulted than afraid. _'Who does this mech think he is?'_

Megatron never faltered. "Yes."

Starscream thought he saw a flash of movement in the corner, but he couldn't be sure.

There was a noise from the mysterious mech that sounded strikingly similar to a snort. "I doubt it-" There were sounds of a berth creaking and thrusters clicking on the ground, signaling that the mech had gotten up and was walking towards them. "-But let's find out."

A figure finally stepped into the dim light. He was without a doubt a Seeker; anyone could tell by the way his wings were hiked up in self-pride. He was mostly orange and white in color. There was something off about him though – well, besides the fact that he was in an asylum.

"My name is Sunstorm, Primus' chosen one."

Starscream's optic ridge was threatening to disappear into his helm. _'Well, at least we know why he was admitted here...'_

Megatron, on the other hand, wasn't satisfied. "Why do you believe that?" he asked. He needed to be able to judge the Seeker's mental state before making a decision about him.

"Because of my power! Come too close and I'll melt you from the inside out!"

Starscream, who was a scientist at spark and therefore did not believe in "powers", took a minute to closely examine Sunstorm. He almost seemed to _glow_... coupled with the fact that he believes he can melt mechs from the inside out...

"You give off radiation!" Starscream gasped.

"I have super powers," Sunstorm corrected.

Megatron was starting to see the picture. Sunstorm gave off strong radiation and it caused him to believe he was Primus' chosen one with super powers.

Regardless of how insane he was, he could prove to be a valuable asset.

"Sunstorm, I am starting a rebellion against Iacon's government. Do you want to join my ranks?"

Sunstorm looked pensive for a long while. "Would it get me out of here?"

Megatron nodded.

Sunstorm gifted them with a grin. "Then I'm in!"

"Excellent," Megatron said, obviously very pleased.

Starscream wasted no time in opening the door. The Coneheads looked up as the three mechs exited the room. Sunstorm looked at them oddly but said nothing other then, "Hey."

The Coneheads mumbled greetings back.

"Let's get out of here!" Starscream burst out. "This place is hideous."

* * *

Note: _Generation One_ Sunstorm premiered this chapter.


	22. Club Fever

Warning: Slash (a hint of the F/F variety as well.)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Club Fever**

Strobe lights flashed and music pumped as dancing forms littered the floor.

_The Supernova_ was alive with party-goers. Tensions had been running on high lately, and no one was exactly sure why. It made you uneasy, and was almost like a premonition feeling. To escape it, everyone flocked to the remaining open clubs.

Quite a few mechs were being turned away from the already packed club. But being a Prime was like having the ultimate VIP pass.

_'One upside to the whole situation,'_ Optimus mused wryly as he led a small group of friends into the club. The security guard didn't even speak as he waved them in.

"I could get used to this," Knockout commented.

Prowl snorted but didn't bother with an answer. Bulkhead still seemed a bit awkward around them – especially Knockout – so he did nothing.

The quartet scanned the club for an open table or booth, but with little success. It seemed that all of Iacon was either sitting or dancing. The four didn't really fancy standing there all night, though.

"Maybe you should use your Prime Powers and make someone move," Knockout suggested.

Optimus raised an optic ridge in questioning. "'Prime Powers'?"

Knockout grinned and nodded.

Optimus was actually entertaining the idea – despite it's quite frankly stupid name – when a group of femmes got up to dance with some mechs. The quartet seized the opening, immediately filling the now empty table before some other standing mechs could.

They were content to just sit there for a while, doing their own things. Knockout listened in on nearby conversations for juicy gossip to be turned into future blackmail; while Prowl attempted to meditate, although it was a fruitless battle.

Bulkhead was scanning the area for any suspicious characters. One could never be too careful while protecting a Prime after all, especially with the foreboding feeling everyone was having lately. The Prime himself was simply content to sit and listen to the music.

Optimus didn't want to think about anything right then. He simply wanted to have fun. Primus knows that he hasn't had enough since he accepted the Matrix of Leadership. It was a good thing the Matrix couldn't sense his thoughts towards the whole situation – some of them had been rather incriminating.

"Are you alright, Optimus?" Prowl asked with concern written on his visor. Sometimes Optimus swore that the Cyberninja was empathetic.

"I'm fine, Prowl."

Optimus gave his friend a slightly false smile as he attempted to push all thoughts from his mind. Prowl didn't look convinced, but he let the matter drop. The black and gold mech knew when to push and when not to.

"It's a shame that Megatron is missing this," Optimus commented offhandedly.

Come to think of it, Optimus hadn't seen his friend in a day or two. He hadn't gone to work and hadn't been around town. It was unnerving, not having him around.

The song switched and a fast rhythm nearly shook the club. The distinctive voice of a femme filled the club as she sang about a dance floor(1).

Knockout's attention was drawn to a dancing femme. With a mutter of some sort of excuse to his friends, the red mech stood up and headed for her with the intention of scoring a femme.

Bulkhead squinted as he tried to make out the seemingly familiar femme. "Isn't that Arcee?"

"If it is, Knockout's got no chance," Optimus laughed.

Prowl allowed himself a chuckle as well. The trio watched as Knockout attempted to make a move on an unwitting Arcee.

The blue and pink femme swayed to the rhythm, unconsciously showing off her body. Knockout simply watched her for a minute. He had never met this particular femme before – he would have remembered her.

Finally he sauntered over. "Hey there," he said silkily.

Arcee gave him a calculating look as she continued to dance. "Hi. What do you want?"

_Feisty._ "I was simply wondering if I could join you."

"No."

As if to punctuate her point, the song stopped. Arcee stopped dancing too, her vents working overtime to regulate her breathing. Another song began to play, but Arcee didn't make a move to dance. She and Knockout were having a staring contest, and she refused to lose.

Knockout thought he would give it another try. "Why not? C'mon, just one dance?"

Arcee looked amused by his begging. A small smirk appeared on her lips as she said, "Once again, no."

Knockout looked thoroughly put out. He turned and trudged back to the table, leaving the femme to once again begin dancing.

"Why'd she turn me down?" Knockout whined as he sat down.

The three mechs who knew Arcee personally fought to keep from bursting out laughing. It was common knowledge for them that the femme was already in a relationship. And while they had never met the femme, Arcee spoke of her often and fondly.

No one said anything about it to Knockout, though. It was too amusing to watch the usually proud and vain mech sulk like a sparkling who got denied a sweet.

"What happened ta him?"

The new voice startled the quartet. Jazz laughed as the startled expressions they all adorned. "What, did I scare ya?"

"Kind of," Prowl huffed.

"'M sorry."

It was clearly insincere, seeing as Jazz was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

The music changed and Jazz perked up. "Prowler, come dance wit' meh!"

Prowl shot Jazz a scalding glare mixed with a tinge of horror. Cyberninjas did _not_ dance... and his name was not 'Prowler'.

Jazz didn't seem to care, though. He grabbed Prowl's arms and dragged him out to the dance floor. Prowl shot his friends a pleading look, but he just got grins. Knockout even had the audacity to wave. Prowl scowled, but decided to accept his fate.

"Maybe we should get some drinks," Knockout suggested.

"No thanks," Optimus smiled. "I have to get going; a Prime's job is never done."

Knockout nodded in understanding and slight sympathy. He was glad that he didn't have to work nearly as hard as Optimus did.

Optimus stood up with Bulkhead following. "Tell Prowl we said goodbye," Optimus said in parting.

"Will do."

As Optimus led the way out of the club, he couldn't help but feel the foreboding feeling getting stronger. Something was coming, he was sure of it. But all he could do now was wait and prepare for the worst.

* * *

(1) The song I'm playing in my head is Evacuate the Dance Floor by Cascada. I do not own this song.


	23. Meet the Troops

**Chapter Twenty Two: Meet the Troops**

Megatron was a patient mech by nature. He could endure the worst torture sessions almost completely unfazed. His mind and will were both extremely strong, allowing him to do great things.

So then why couldn't he block out Sunstorm?

The orange Seeker would not stop prattling on about his powers and the will of Primus. Usually Megatron would be able to shut it out, but for some reason that wasn't an option today. Maybe it was his nerves working on overtime or something.

The other Seekers seemed to have tuned him out long ago, as they were talking with one another unfazed. Megatron felt a flicker of envy, but he immediately and ruthlessly smothered it. It wouldn't do well to start the revolution with anger and envy.

Megatron decided that he needed a distraction. He would check up on Skywarp and Thundercracker, possibly arrange a meeting depending on their level of progress. Pulling ahead a bit, Megatron activated his comm link.

_/Skywarp, come in./_

There was a minute of silence before he got an answer. _/Skywarp here./_

_/How is the search coming?/_

_/It's going really well! We have a lot of mechs who wanna join. Wanna meet 'em?/_

There was no mistaking the pride in Skywarp's voice as he said this. Megatron was still skeptical, though. But meeting them was worth a shot, especially if it would get him away from Sunstorm's prattling for at least a little while.

_/Very well, Skywarp. Assemble them and send me your coordinates./_

Skywarp chirped back an affirmative and terminated the connection. Megatron waited for a few minutes before Skywarp databursted him the coordinates. He altered his course without a word, leaving the others to catch up.

Starscream was the first to catch up. "What the slag?" he demanded, bumping his wing into Megatron's in an equivalent of a shove.

Megatron ignored him, refusing to start a fight. Starscream huffed moodily and didn't say anything more.

Megatron was suddenly struck with a thought. He should get his other follower, Soundwave, to meet them. _/Soundwave, come in./_

There was a receiving click, signaling Soundwave was listening.

_/Meet me at these coordinates./_ Megatron sent an accompanying databurst containing the coordinates with the message.

_/...Affirmative./_

Soundwave clicked off his end, ever the silent type. Megatron clicked off his end as well, feeling rather pleased with himself.

They flew for a while in silence. Soon enough they were passing over Kaon, where the coordinates originated from. Megatron had been there once before, many years prior to his position as Lord High Protector. It wasn't a particularly nice place, home to thugs and the like, but it was safe enough if you knew how to protect yourself.

Megatron led the way through the run down houses that made up Kaon. Everyone ignored Starscream's grumblings of "How disgusting it is", all of them either used to or immune to the Seeker's narcissism.

Soon enough the group of fliers arrived at the coordinates. It was an old, abandoned building that was barely standing. They transformed and landed on the ground, looking around.

Soundwave stepped out of the shadows, giving a slow nod to Megatron. The gray mech nodded back and took point, bravely heading inside the decomposing building. "Skywarp!" Megatron called out.

The dark colored Seeker stepped into view. He was wearing a wry smirk and looked quite pleased with himself. Thundercracker came out of the dark, too, although the blue Seeker looked uncomfortable. Then, as if a switch had been flicked, the recruits all stepped into view.

Starscream's jaw fell open in shock. "You two found all these recruits?" he asked his trine.

Skywarp's cheek-splitting grin said it all.

"Designations," Megatron demanded.

The mechs went down a line, introducing themselves one by one. Megatron quickly realized that they were two gestalt teams and one loner. Gestalts have the ability to combine into a single huge Cybertronian; they would be great assets to his cause.

"Well done, Skywarp," Megatron commented.

Skywarp seemed to inflate with the praise. Thundercracker discreetly rolled his eyes from behind the other Seeker. Figures he wouldn't get credit.

"Now show me what you can do," Megatron ordered the recruits.

"Constructicons, merge and form Devastator!"

Megatron watched as the green and purple gestalt team merged. The final product was so tall that he had to stoop slightly to fit inside the building. A smirk slowly spread across Megatron's face.

"Stunticons, form Menasor!"

Megatron's smirk grew as another colossal mech was formed. This would certainly turn the tide of things in his favor. If worst came to worst, he had two secret weapons that no one would be able to defeat. Megatron was hoping he didn't have to use them, though.

"If I may ask," Thundercracker said, "What are we going to do next?"

Megatron smiled, yet it wasn't friendly. It was more like a smile of conquest, if that's possible. "Now we go to Iacon and attempt to get them to see reason. If they won't, well... We'll just have to make them."

Bruticus and Devastator split apart into their respective gestalts. "But, sir, how are we going to do that?" Scrapper asked.

Megatron's smile grew darker. "We use cold, hard truth."

Everyone mulled that over. It made sense; tell the people of Iacon about the corruption within their government. They would most likely side with Megatron and his band of rebels, unless of course they agreed with the government – and Megatron knew that some of them did. He was a realist, after all.

There was one mech in particular that Megatron wanted on his side: Optimus Prime. With the Prime on their side, there was a much greater chance that people would follow them. After all, the Prime was the highest ranking mech on Cybertron. Optimus would also probably bring along his friends, which was fine with Megatron. The more the merrier.

"When are we starting?" Starscream voiced a very important question.

"Soon. First we all must learn how to work together effectively, then we strike."

Starscream nodded in consent. It would be suicide to go in now; they barely even knew each other's names, for Primus' sake. Plus, it also wouldn't hurt to maybe get in some combat training, just in case things got ugly.

"Let's get going, then. I don't like it here..." Skywarp said, grimacing.

Megatron nodded. He turned and strode out, Starscream and Soundwave immediately following. Both mechs were used to the gray mech's way of thinking and acting. The others scurried to catch up.

They all transformed into their respective alternate modes and followed Megatron. "Where are we going?" Starscream asked, pulling up beside him.

"We're going to a small place just outside of Iacon. It's abandoned, we'll be fine there."

Starscream pulled back. He wasn't looking forward to the dirt and grime that would undoubtedly be there, but Megatron wouldn't care. Starscream would just groan and gripe about it until Megatron did something drastic.

Such is the way of life.

* * *

Note: _Generation One_ Constructicons and Stunticons premiered this chapter.


	24. Recruiting Optimus Prime

**Chapter Twenty Three: Recruiting Optimus Prime**

Optimus Prime was concerned. No, he was more than that. He was worried. The foreboding feeling he had was just getting worse. He was beginning to be on edge and jumpy. His friends made fun of him for it, but he couldn't shake the feeling.

Optimus was sitting at his desk and doing the work that Megatron used to do. "As if I needed more work..." the blue mech muttered to himself bitterly.

He shifted through the piles of datapads, looking for something easy to start with. He found something that looked interesting. It was marked as High Priority, which immediately sparked the Prime's interest. He clicked the open button and soon Cybertronian glyphs popped up on the screen.

He skimmed the writing growing more and more horrified by the second. They wanted to ban Seekers? And they wanted Optimus to sign his approval of this act? How could he possibly do that? He was a Prime, sworn to serve _all_ Cybertronians, whether they be Seekers or not.

"So you finally know the truth."

Optimus' head snapped up. Megatron stood inside his office, leaning his back against the door. "They gave you one of these, too?" the Prime guessed.

"Yep. And that's why I resigned."

"You resigned?"

Megatron sighed. It figured that Optimus wouldn't know of it; they had to keep their Prime in the dark if he was to do what they wanted, after all.

"I resigned and took a... different path," Megatron said, choosing his words carefully. One wrong word and recruiting Optimus and his friends would be impossible.

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "'A different path'? Care to elaborate?"

Megatron didn't respond right away. "I suppose that you could call it an opposition."

Optimus wasn't sure to be intrigued or wary. He settled on a healthy mixture of both. He just hoped that in this case, curiosity wouldn't kill the photovoltaic pussycat.

"An opposition to what?"

Megatron gestured to the datapad, "That."

Optimus definitely approved of where this was going so far. So that was why Megatron had resigned. He believed in equality just as Optimus did. Though to be a Lord High Protector (or would that be a former one, now?) you had to believe.

Though Optimus was still wary. "What sort of opposition?"

"I suppose you could call it a rebellion. We'll protest the government and make the citizens of Cybertron aware of just what, exactly, goes on behind closed doors."

"That actually doesn't sound so bad," Bulkhead mused.

Optimus was startled. He had forgotten all about his friendly bodyguard. Megatron hadn't even flinched, with led Optimus to silently become embarrassed. He needed to toughen up and sharpen his senses.

"What do you mean by that, Bulkhead?" Optimus asked around the cringing humiliation.

"I mean," Bulkhead shifted his weight, "That it's not violent. It's not endangering anyone. It's just us, getting the word out to the rest of the planet."

Optimus would admit that the green mech had a valid point. They weren't going in with weapons blazing or threatening anyone. So why shouldn't they get involved? Why shouldn't they help bring misdeeds to light?

"I think it's a good idea. I'm in."

Megatron smiled. "Excellent. What about you?" he asked, looking at Bulkhead.

"Sure," the large mech shrugged.

Megatron was elated. Things were going much better then he had dared to hope. With Optimus in their little group of rebels, many more would flock to them like scraplets to a wounded mech. It was all the silver mech could do to not grin triumphantly – and a bit giddily as well.

"Wait, will this strip me of my title as Prime?" Optimus asked suddenly.

Megatron mulled it over. "You still have the Matrix of Leadership, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you're still the Prime."

Optimus seemed satisfied by this answer and stood up. "Then I guess we're done here," he said. He didn't bother to straighten up the datapads – or anything else in his office for that matter. It wasn't like he cared.

Megatron opened the door and led the three down the hallway. The trio got a few questioning looks, but no one dared to stop the Prime and the (as far as they knew) Lord High Protector. Sometimes power did have it's advantages.

They almost made it out when Prowl and Ratchet caught up with them. "Where are you going?" the cyberninja asked.

"To rebel against inequality."

Prowl looked at Optimus like he had grown two heads. Ratchet, on the other hand, looked understanding. "So you finally figured it out, eh kid?"

"I'm not a kid..." Optimus mumbled.

Ratchet laughed but didn't bother to start an argument. "Do you want to join the rebellion?" Megatron asked them.

"Why not?" Ratchet shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do, anyway."

Megatron looked at the cyberninja who secretly sort-of creeped him out. "What about you?"

Prowl considered it for a long while. "For now I'll join," he said in an almost cryptic manner.

_'Wow,'_ Megatron thought to himself with shock and a twinge of glee. _'This is turning out to be much easier then I expected!'_

The five mechs made their way out of the building and into the hustle and bustle of Iacon. None of them really reflected on the fact that they had most likely just given up the best jobs they could have ever gotten and changed their lives possibly forever.


	25. When Peaceful Isn't Enough

**Chapter Twenty-Four: When Peaceful Isn't Enough**

–_24:00–_

So far, the rebellion had been going off without a hitch. The government was slowly weakening, with at least a mech resigning a week. With this type of progress, you would think that there would be no problems. You would be wrong.

Megatron was changing. It started with subtle things, like smiling less and becoming increasingly curt. But soon it morphed into the ex-Lord High Protector lashing out at others, even his friends. It wasn't a good sign, and it was starting to worry and frighten everyone else, namely Optimus and Starscream.

It really did seem as if Megatron was becoming corrupted. They say that absolute power corrupts absolutely; perhaps they're right.

Regardless of the cause, Optimus knew that he needed to do something. He couldn't very well let Megatron lose himself. The gray mech was one of his closest friends.

So Optimus decided to confront him. "Megatron," the Prime said, gaining said mech's attention.

"Ah, Optimus," Megatron greeted him. Something about the way Megatron said his name sent shivers up his spinal strut. "What is it that you need?"

"I'm... concerned for you, Megatron," Optimus said, choosing his words carefully.

Megatron hummed, leaning back in his chair leisurely. He had heard the rumors regarding him, he knew that most thought he had lost his mind. It had only been a matter of time before someone said something.

"Isn't that like you? Worry not, though. Everything will become clear soon enough," Megatron said cryptically.

Optimus left, feeling more confused than ever. He also suddenly had an awful foreboding feeling. Something told him that things wouldn't – and couldn't – end well.

–_17:00–_

Megatron and Optimus walked into the last remaining senator's office. The stoic, yet somehow cold and menacing look on Megatron's face made the Prime increasingly uneasy.

"Optimus Prime, Megatron," the senator greeted them cordially with a slight inclination of the head.

"Senator," Optimus said back, giving a returning nod. Megatron merely crossed his arms.

The senator didn't seem fazed. "I have called you here to discuss terms to end this... rebellion," he said.

"I'm listening," Megatron said. The fact that he said _'I'm'_ and not _'We're'_ wasn't lost on Optimus, and he had to admit that it stung.

"I'm willing to offer you the power to create the laws. I, of course, will have the final say in any of them."

"How is that any better then before? In the end, if you don't like it, you can just veto it," Optimus pointed out with a frown.

The senator didn't respond right away. For some reason, it seemed that he hadn't expected them to be able to figure that out all on their own. It was kind of insulting, really.

"You know what? This has gone on long enough. Obviously being peaceful just doesn't get through to mechs like you." Megatron's tone was foreign to Optimus; it was dark and menacing.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" the senator demanded with a scowl.

"What it means is–" Megatron smirked in a feral manner, showing off his jagged teeth, "–That peaceful isn't enough. It's high time you got what was coming."

By the look on the senator's face, he expected to be murdered right there. But Megatron simply turned and walked away. However that was worse, because it left time to worry and brood.

And for the first time since they had met, Optimus didn't follow.

–_06:00–_

Starscream spat out some processed energon, picking himself up off the floor. He was dented in many places and scratched in others. Everything ached, especially his spark, but he still held himself with pride.

"You've changed, Megatron," he hissed, optics narrowed.

"So I have," Megatron shrugged indifferently. "But you already agreed to join my cause, Seeker. It wouldn't be right of you to back out now, now would it?"

It was very, very easy to detect the hidden threat underlying his words. _If you leave now, I will hunt you down and kill you. Do not test me._

"Fine. I'll stay with you and your stupid little group. After all, you couldn't do a thing without the fastest flier on Cybertron," he said haughtily. Starscream's default mask was narcissism, and Megatron knew this, but he chose not to comment on it.

After all, why ruin things when they were going exactly the way you wanted them to?

–_00:30–_

"Soundwave!" Megatron barked.

The silent mech appeared behind him almost instantly.

"Rally the troops. We're going to put an end to this."

–_00:00–_

Optimus stared in horror at the sight in front of him. Mechs were dead. _Dead!_ And standing over the corpses were Megatron and his side of the rebellion. Megatron himself stood over the senator, a gleam to his now red optics. In fact, all of their optics were now red, instead of blue.

"Megatron, what are you doing?" Optimus cried.

"Ah, Optimus _Prime_," Megatron regarded him. The emphasis on 'Prime' made it sound as if he were saying _disgusting piece of filth_. "I assume you don't approve of my ways. But I can't say that it really matters anymore! After all, peace through tyranny!"

"I won't let you do this, Megatron!" Optimus said.

"Oh?" Megatron raised an optic ridge mockingly.

"We will fight you!" Arcee chimed in firmly.

"Yeah! We're not gonna let some punks like you ruin Cybertron!" Cliffjumper agreed, shaking his fist in the air.

"Is this a declaration of war, perhaps?" Megatron smirked.

"Yes, Megatron, it is." Optimus straightened his posture, gaining a regal air that would remain permanent. "I, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, swear to take you down, one way or another."

"And I, Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, will not let that happen. From now on you had better watch your back, Prime." With that, Megatron fired a careless shot and retreated with the rest of his newly dubbed Decepticons.

Optimus closed his optics, feeling his spark shatter with the pain of betrayal and the loss of his brother.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Optimus slowly pulled himself out of his memories with a soft groan. Remembering was like a double edged sword; it brought with it the good emotions and the bad. It was almost overwhelming.

Deciding that it was best to move around and do something, Optimus stood up from his berth. A few of his joints cracked, though he didn't so much as wince. He headed out of his room and found Ratchet in his makeshift lab.

"Hello, old friend," Optimus greeted him.

Ratchet gave him a sidelong glance. "You're upset." It wasn't a question.

"I don't know if you could really call it that," Optimus said with a slight frown.

Ratchet nodded understandingly. "I assume you were thinking about _him_ again?"

Optimus didn't respond, and that was all the confirmation that Ratchet really needed.

The medic turned to look Optimus in the optics. "Look, Optimus, maybe you should just forget about the past."

A small, sad smile grazed the Prime's face. "I wish I could, old friend. But the past is not our enemy; it makes us who we are. If we did not have our memories, we wouldn't be the same mechs we are today."

"Spoken like a true Prime," Ratchet said with a smile that mimicked Optimus.

"Come, let's go focus on happier things. There is no reason to stay sad," Optimus said, giving a real smile and placing a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

The medic allowed himself to be led away, and the two old friends went to be with their other friends, both new and old.

**End**

* * *

Fail epilogue is fail, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. So here's where I thank all of you for sticking with me through this long and tedious process. Also, thank you for all the alerts, favorites and reviews! I love you all~!


End file.
